Reach
by StarzAngelus
Summary: She always knew they were meant to be together... yet when Chibiusa finds out her parents' secret past little does she know just how familiar she's going to get with it. Usa/Mamo
1. Prologue

_**A/N:**__ Originally this was supposed to be short, two-part story, but then creativity kicked in and I decided to combine it with an idea I had for ages. Anyway, hope you enjoy._

_**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Sailor Moon. It all belongs to the lovely Naoko Takeuchi._

* * *

**Prologue**

_July 14 , 1994_

"You like her, don't you?"

Drops of the bitter, brown liquid had spewed across the marble counter top as dark blue eyes stared in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

"Don't pretend. I know for a fact that you have perfect hearing," the young blonde man replied as he wiped the mess with a cloth. He knew the question would catch him off guard, but his reaction was priceless.

"Sorry, Motoki," the startled man replied, slightly embarrassed. He had tensed so much, it was a miracle he was still holding the coffee cup. "You, uh, surprised me with that little question of yours."

The topic had been brought up countless times before… in a much lighter atmosphere. It had been suggested in a teasing manner by many, but was never taken as more than just a joke.

"I'm serious, Mamoru."

Apparently, not anymore, Mamoru knew that he would have to come to terms with it, particularly with his best friend. It was hard, especially after becoming so well acquainted with these people and seeing them almost everyday. As each day passed, the barriers he had built around himself as a child were furiously torn down, making his insides visible to the world. Mamoru didn't know if he enjoyed that or detested it.

"Of course, I like Usagi. She's a great girl. Did you think that I hated her?"

The look on Motoki's face could only be described as that of an annoyed mother dealing with an uncooperative child.

Mamoru's first instinct was to deny it, which tragically would have failed, so he tried to work his skills of manipulation to talk his way around the original question. Looking up at Motoki, he knew that this, too, would fail. He sighed. Might as well come clean, right?

"Why do you ask if you already know the answer?"

He stared out the arcade window as the passing cars flew by-- anything to avoid the penetrating green eyes in front of him.

It was a sunny, Thursday evening and many of the students that frequented the Crown Arcade were heading home. Mamoru intentionally had his focus set in the opposite direction of the girl in question. He always felt her presence, no matter where she was. As soon as she entered the room, it instantly brightened, like the sun gleaming through gray clouds -- lovely and imposing. It was their eternal connection -- a harsh blessing and a beautiful curse.

* * *

She sat in her usual booth, on the edge by the multi-colored gumball machines, while her studious friend preferred the comfort of the textured, green wall. The other three girls shared the seat opposite them -- her 'almost' twin by the wall, her intuitive raven-haired friend in the middle, and her gentle but aggressive friend on the end. She tried to listen intently to the conversation between the other four as they enjoyed their refreshments. But her eyes would betray her and search for the dark-haired senior at the counter across the floor of the establishment…

He wasn't wearing his red school blazer -- school had been out for over a month. He still liked to dress nicely and seeing him in black slacks and a white shirt reminded her of a mathematics professor, a very good-looking mathematics professor that she could watch and listen to forever until she loved the hated subject. His top two buttons were left undone and she began to imagine what the rest of the buttons covered…

"Usagi?"

"Hmm? Oh… what?"

"You're spacing out again."

Usagi turned to Makoto who was sitting directly in front of her. Her left eyebrow was raised as if daring her to say "no."

"No, I wasn't!" she cried, trying to think of something quickly. "I was just thinking. We go back to school in less than a month and I'm not really sure if being in all advanced classes next semester is a great idea. That's all." It really did worry her. It wasn't a _complete_ lie.

"Usagi," her academic friend to her right said, "These past two years, you've gradually shown that you are capable of handling a challenging education. I believe you'll do fine. You're ready."

"Thanks, Ami that means a lot to me. But it's also been stressful and hard and I couldn't have done it without you guys, especially you," Usagi smiled as she hugged Ami. In middle school, Usagi barely managed a C average.

"That's for damn sure."

"Well, I'm happy I have _your_ support, Minako," Usagi grumbled as she threw a French fry at her look-alike friend who was busily reading a manga.

"Hey!" Minako yelled as she took the piece of food out of her hair. "I was only saying the truth. Even you have to admit it must have been an act of God that made you get this far with such great marks."

Usagi's face fell and her heart began to sink.

"Even I've done better because-- "

"I think what Minako is trying to say," Makoto cut Minako off, "is that we all put in an effort. And not just for you, but for all of us. We blew off a lot of things when we first became teenagers. It was time we all started acting like adults."

Minako nodded gently, assuring Usagi with a small smile that she had meant it with a good heart. Usagi returned the smile in understanding.

"Unless of course you're like Ami who was born brilliant or filled with age-old wisdom like this old lady next to me."

They all laughed as an elbow jabbed Makoto on her side.

"Ouch, Rei! That really hurt!"

"Serves you right for calling me an old lady!" Rei scolded as she rolled her eyes playfully. "But the thunder-head is right, we saw the light and began to take things seriously." She smiled tenderly at Usagi. "You surprised me most of all, and such a thing is rare. I'm proud of you, of all of us."

"We all should be proud of ourselves. We did great even without the use of our powers."

The group suddenly grew quiet as Ami's cheeks burned with embarrassment at what she had just said.

They hardly ever talked about it, not even when they were assigned to go on patrol. It didn't, however, mean that they _didn't _think about it or get the sudden urge to transform and search for danger. They were the famous Sailor Senshi whom today many believed had never existed. Those few months they had endured defending the innocent and seeking justice seemed more like a myth than an actual occurrence. If it hadn't been that they had all experienced it together, they would have believed it had just been a dream.

And then, of course, there were their feline advisers, Luna and Artemis, whose purpose was to guide the young warriors through the development of their powers. But ever since the disappearance of their enemies, they were normal, talking house cats.

The strangest part, the one that still had not been explained, was the vanishing of the Dark Kingdom. First, they were thrust into a world of evil and magic and monsters, and then those tumultuous days ended -- almost as fast as they had appeared. Since that last battle, no sign of any malevolent force had been detected, not once. In a way, they were relieved that they were "retired" and could now lead normal lives, but a heavy sense of incompletion had been burned into their souls.

"I can't believe it's been this long," Usagi, who had been leader of the Sailor Senshi, whispered. "It's been what, years?"

"Almost two years," Rei responded. Rei had a strong gift of intuition that was almost psychic. She rarely used it, not anymore…

"I had to bring it up, and here of all places." Ami looked down in shame. Why didn't she have a book with her to cover up her reddening face? Why did she have to learn to lighten up?

"Don't sweat it, Einstein," Minako said, reaching for Ami's hand. "It's a part of our past that only proves how great we are, because, dammit, we are good!" For added effect, she pounded her fist on the table knocking over the saltshakers and spilling her coke, which she was now wiping up with napkins.

"Hell, yes!" Makoto yelled, thrusting her fist into the air.

"Shh!" Ami cried. "Okay, girls, calm down! There are people looking at us!"

One of the things that had never changed was the girls' natural tendency to be loud, especially in public places. Luckily, there were few customers left, including a pair of handsome young men who were giving them strange looks from the counter. It only made the group of girls laugh hysterically.

"The look on Motoki's face!" Rei barely managed to say in between breaths.

"Mamoru's frown looks like it's going to stay like that!" Makoto laughed.

Motoki and Mamoru just shrugged and continued on with their conversation. They were used to the girls and their wild antics.

"Oh, girls, speaking of Mamoru," Ami interrupted, "Did you hear about what happened?"

Usagi's heart began to race and she tried desperately to look like she wasn't worried. She stole a quick peek at him to see that he was actually fine and casually asked, "What do you -- what happened?"

"Oh, well, it wasn't _bad_ or anything, but kind of funny."

_Urgh, _Usagi thought bitterly, _She says this after I practically have a heart attack!_

"Apparently, there were a lot of universities fighting for him. I mean, he did graduate at the top of his class," Ami said.

_Over-achiever, my wonderful over-achiever. Damn you…_

"They were offering him full scholarships-- one even offered him a car! Seriously, how degraded is that?" Ami hated when schools were wasteful and indulgent.

"I _really _want to hate him," Makoto muttered through her teeth.

"If I wasn't dedicating my life to the shrine, I just might marry him," Rei admitted.

"Amen," Minako agreed. Even Ami was nodding.

Usagi rolled her eyes at her friends who were staring dreamily at the oblivious Mamoru. She was pretending to be annoyed when in fact a wave of jealousy was sweeping over her. He was _only_ human. She wanted to retort but thought better of it. "Yeah, he is pretty outstanding." There, she said it. Simple.

Makoto raised her eyebrows, noticing Usagi's forced tone. "Usagi, I remember when you and Mamoru used to fight like cats and dogs. It was to the point that I thought you guys would murder each other."

Rei laughed. "That's right! He even had that nickname for you! What was it? Oh, yeah! _Odango Atama!_"

Usagi cringed. "I _really_ hated that name. And Makoto, yes, there were times when I considered doing serious damage to him."

"Thank God, you didn't!" Makoto cried. Mamoru was a fine and rare specimen. To scar or tarnish him would be sacrilege.

"I used to think that Usagi and Mamoru liked each other. I used to think they were perfect for each other."

Once again, everyone sat speechless as they turned to Minako who had a distant look on her face.

"I know, it's weird," she continued, "but I really felt that. It actually sort of pained me to see them fight like that." _There was something -- something about them…_

"Oh, honey, it pained all of us. Usagi has some powerful lungs. I think I'm deaf in one ear!"

"Ha-ha, Makoto. You forget, I wasn't the only one involved in those little spats."

No, she wasn't. Usagi hardly ever started their arguments. Mamoru always found something to pick at on her and it annoyed her immensely.

"Well, you sure as hell ended them." A brief feeling of nostalgia filled Makoto and she wondered why those hectic times had changed. They had been tiring, yes, but fulfilling, somehow…

Rei sat silently, carefully studying Makoto's face. Whatever Makoto was suddenly feeling, she felt it, too. It was amazing how much Rei knew without anyone uttering a single word. She, like Makoto, also missed the "old" days. She even agreed with Minako's odd confession about Usagi and Mamoru. Life had been very good to them these past few years, but deep in her mind, she knew it wasn't right.

"I'm just glad you two are on good terms now," Ami said to Usagi, startling the others out of their thoughts. "I looked up to Mamoru a lot-- I still do, actually. But you were my friend, and he was my friend and it was hard and confusing. I think we should also be glad that Mamoru was there for us. He helped us study a lot, especially you, Usagi."

Usagi gulped. She sort of felt that she owed her life to him. She shook her head. What a stupid thought.

"But anyway," Ami continued, "back to what I was saying. He got accepted to this great school -- the one that I plan on going to-- so…"

Usagi felt like panicking. This was not happening. This was not happening, _Oh, God, oh, God, oh…_

"…he's going to America! For the next four years!"

"Wow!" Makoto exclaimed. "That's awesome! He's going, like for sure?"

"Yes," Ami leaned in closer to the table to whisper, "Well, that's what I was told last week at Academics Club. So don't say anything about it, or at least until he tells us, that way we know for sure and I'm not just spreading gossip…"

The noise around Usagi ceased as she slipped into a grief-stricken state. A small almost insignificant part of her being died in that moment. It was rather inconvenient to find out how much you could miss something you never really had and Usagi knew that for the next few years, that would be her dilemma. She began to blame herself, wondering why she hadn't attempted to express her true feelings to Mamoru. He was intelligent and gorgeous and for sure, he would find love while he was away. He might even -- and this thought truly pained her -- never come back.

She looked towards the counter again, this time not caring if anyone noticed her staring, and watched his refined movements. Then she remembered why she had never made a move.

He never showed interest.

No, it shouldn't make her feel bad. You couldn't force someone to return your feelings or love you and Mamoru didn't. She constantly reminded herself of this and although her mind agreed, her heart refused to let this information settle.

There had been times -- like during their study sessions or group outings -- that she felt his gaze on her. How she knew this, she would never know. Her heart would leap into her throat. When she had finally worked up the courage to confirm it, his eyes were elsewhere and his face carried the same blank expression he always had. Then she would berate herself for thinking he had been staring and shove him from her thoughts. She convinced herself that these moments were some cruel illusion brought on by the yearning of her heart.

As she continued to observe him, she tried to imprint his image in her mind so she would never forget. She did have a picture of him from the times they would all hang out, but a memory seemed much more everlasting.

Usagi smiled sadly, as she saw Mamoru spit coffee all over the counter after Motoki mumbled an obviously unpleasant question. He then became flustered and it made Usagi smile wider because she loved it when Mamoru lost his composure. The man brought many feelings to her-- from sadness to anger to happiness-- and now, the only thing left would be sadness.

* * *

Motoki watched as many emotions flew across Mamoru's face. Motoki left him to his thoughts as he continued to look out the window. He didn't want to force him -- Mamoru hated being forced -- but it was now or never.

"You're right, I do know the answer. But I want to hear you say it."

"Why?"

"For your own good."

It was at a time like this that Mamoru hated how much his best friend knew about him. At the same time, however, it was a relief.

Having Motoki know practically everything about him helped take the burden off his chest. He still remembered the night he came clean to Motoki about his alter ego, Tuxedo Kamen, and how angry he was to find out that Motoki already knew.

It had been after a tough battle with the Sailor Senshi against the sadistic Dark Kingdom general, Jadeite, and his irritating youma. He had suffered a great many injuries and lost much blood. After Sailor Moon and her tiara destroyed the repulsive youma, he painfully retreated to his apartment. He had underestimated how much blood he had lost and collapsed in a dark alley. He awoke several hours later on his bed to see Motoki's curious eyes looking down at him. He tried to get up but Motoki shoved him back down and told him he knew who he was and that it was pointless to try and deny it. Mamoru then felt that his mask was no longer on his face.

Motoki confessed that he had noted a great change in his friend that had started around the time Tokyo's famous heroes had appeared. After seeing Mamoru abruptly leave on more than one occasion, Motoki had then realized who his friend really was. He had also noticed a young, blonde girl who visited his arcade everyday change, too. Then gradually, her group of friends increased-- just as the appearance of new Senshi occurred.

After the incident that night, Mamoru's respect for his seemingly absent-minded friend increased. It shouldn't have been a surprise that Motoki had figured out his secret feelings for Usagi, too. Now his friend wanted him to say it. What Motoki didn't know, that Mamoru couldn't even admit it to himself. He took a deep breath.

"No, I don't like her."

Anger flashed in Motoki's eyes. "How can you-- "

"It is way more than _like_."

Motoki saw the pain in Mamoru's eyes as he got up from the counter stool. He had seldom seen Mamoru display so much emotion.

Mamoru walked towards the front entrance, the moment the automatic doors were about to open, Motoki called out to him.

"Mamoru?"

"Yeah?"

Motoki jumped over the counter and walked toward the tall, lone man.

"Do you believe that people will do anything to protect the ones they love?"

"Yes," he replied without hesitation. He knew this more than anybody.

"Even… foolish things?"

Mamoru looked down to the ground. He had asked himself endless times if what he had done were foolish. He looked toward the booth where the young women he would always protect sat peacefully talking. Usagi sat quietly listening. When she noticed his eyes were on her, her smile faded briefly but adorned her face again as she waved at him. The other three girls saw her and they, too, turned to say good-bye. Mamoru waved back.

Motoki grinned. "Good night, old pal."

* * *

_Please Review. Constructive criticism would be very appreciated._


	2. Chapter One

_**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Sailor Moon._

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Idiot -- utter fool -- pathetic piece of human filth--"

"I think that is quite enough."

"No, I don't think so. I have yet to describe the process of how I will go about dismembering his body --"

"Please dear, shut your mouth."

It did the trick, leaving the raving woman with her mouth tightly closed. She glared angrily at the other woman sitting gracefully on the couch across the small room as she paced back and forth, refusing to sit down. Of course, the moment of silence lasted only a few seconds.

"I, unlike you _dear_, cannot sit back and mask my contempt, especially for fools who endanger the lives of millions just because they suffer from an inferiority-complex!"

"Hero-complex, dear."

"Whatever!" She banged her fist against the wall. "The point is, leaving the fate of the world in the hands of a _human_ was one of the most ridiculous ideas you ever had!" At this, she pointed an accusing finger at the third person in the room -- tall, dark, slender woman whose dark eyes narrowed, while focusing on a clear orb placed on the center table.

The graceful woman on the couch sighed. "Have you conveniently forgotten that we, too, are now humans?"

"No," she grumbled bitterly. "I just console myself with the fact that my soul originated from those who descended from the divine."

She received a snort in reply.

"Haruka," the dark woman said gently, "perhaps if you listened to Michiru's request of shutting your mouth, I can accurately explain the situation and your role in correcting it, saving us all a great amount of time."

"Oh, I don't know, _Setsuna_," Haruka quipped as if there was a bitter taste in her mouth. A false smile then spread across her pale face. "Perhaps if you had been doing your job properly and watching the damn timeline instead of brooding in this shack you call a house, maybe we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place."

Setsuna chuckled. "Yes, my _job_," she spat out, picking up a porcelain cup placed next to the orb, taking a small sip.

Haruka looked at her suspiciously. "And what exactly are you planning on doing?"

At that exact moment, a soft knock sounded from the front door next to Michiru, causing the two visiting ladies to look up in surprise.

"Ah, right on time," Setsuna said smiling, placing her cup gently on the table.

"I wasn't aware we were expecting someone," Haruka stated. Her eyes narrowed maliciously.

"_We_ were not expecting anyone. I was expecting very important company." She ran her fingers through her dark green hair. "Now I must ask that you both leave. My guest requested privacy and it would be very rude for me not to comply."

"You mean rude as in how you're kicking us out?" Haruka asked incredulously.

"Precisely -- now, shoo!"

Michiru raised an eyebrow at Haruka, daring her not to listen to the Time Guardian. With a roll of her gray eyes, Haruka glared once more at Setsuna before she and Michiru vanished into thin air.

With a wave of her hand, the clear orb -- which had now turned into a pale shade of pink -- disappeared, and Setsuna quietly got up from her chair. She walked across the small space of her modestly designed living room to open the front door. Her eyes lit up like a one thousand watt light bulb at the sight of the person standing curiously outside the door.

"Oh, welcome, my dear! You know how very much I admire punctuality, and you are always on time."

* * *

_March 12, 1993_

"Sailor Venus, you blonde twit! Get out of my way!"

The long flame of red-hot fire veered sharply to the right as if unable to decide on its true target, narrowly missing the blonde heroine by a few inches. It finally did make an impact upon a wildly flailing figure that resembled a blender with metallic vines for arms and legs. The creature howled in agony -- a sound so horrible it shattered the windows of the surrounding buildings, causing bits of glass to fly through the air -- and shot out another round of purple disks from a side opening one could only guess was some sort of mouth. The blonde girl once again jumped out of the way, as another flame flew past her head, barely grazing the edge of her long tresses. She let out a loud screech.

"Oh, my God! My hair!" she yelled, throwing herself on the grass, rolling across in order to put out the small flames that had formed on her hair.

Several onlookers were gazing across the large park at the scene. Five young girls, looking no older than fifteen were running, screaming, and occasionally flipping to get out of the way of the creature that had appeared less than half an hour ago on a crowded street in downtown Tokyo. Many of the odd purple disks had managed to hit several bystanders, making them fall into a dead faint on impact. The authorities had been called, but no amount of bullets from their firearms were able to stop the creature from wreaking havoc. At least two dozen people were lying unconscious on the sidewalks when a green sailor-suited girl aimed a harsh, electric attack at the offender. Several people began to scream out, "Save us, Sailor Jupiter!" at the girl. Within minutes, she was joined by four others, each dressed in a different colored suit, and all five had now managed to drive it away from the streets into a secluded area of a nearby park.

Nearly fifteen minutes later, the monstrous creature was about to be defeated.

"Shabon Spray!" the one with the blue skirt yelled and a dense fog gathered across the park. A dark, grayish speck could be made out in the distance -- the creature.

"Okay, Sailor Moon," she said, looking at the other girl who was also in a blue skirt. "I think that should confuse it for a while. Do what you do best."

"Right," Sailor Moon nodded. Reaching up to her forehead, she grabbed a gold tiara and yelled, "Moon Tiara Action!"

The tiara cut through the air almost gracefully, glowing with gold magic and hitting the creature's fake mouth. With one last ear-damaging scream, it lit up in an array of dark colors before glowing completely gold, and then… nothing. A small _clink_ was heard as the tiara landed on the ground where the creature previously stood.

Sailor Moon walked slowly towards the twirling tiara before she picked it up.

"That was weird," she said, placing the tiara back on her forehead. "I don't think that I've ever gone through so much in so little time in my entire life." She stared blankly at the ground. "Mercury, just how long did it take to beat this thing?"

The blue-skirted girl looked at Sailor Moon, a thoughtful expression on her face. "I think the entire attack, including the time before we arrived was about twenty-five minutes." She scratched her dark blue hair. "It also had terrible aim. Taking into account how many of those disks flew from one throw, the entire city block should be out cold."

"So it _was _too easy," she stated.

Sailor Mercury nodded. The fog had almost completely cleared now, the air still crackling with fragments of Jupiter's electricity. The red-suited Senshi walked over to the group to sit on the curb, flattening out her skirt, looking up at the Senshi of ice who was thoughtfully biting her lip.

"What are you thinking, Ami?" asked Sailor Jupiter whose golden tiara with an emerald jewel was dangling at an awkward angle from a few strands of dark brown hair.

Mercury frowned. "I'm not… sure. I agree with Usagi. This battle has oddness written all over it. It was way too easy."

"Easy? Easy! Do you think my hair getting singed off was easy, Ami?" Sailor Venus yelled, holding the scorched strands of hair in her gloved hand, bits of grass covering her orange uniform. She glared at the grinning Senshi sitting on the curb.

"It isn't my fault you jumped in the line of my flames, Minako," Sailor Mars stated matter-of-factly.

"You won't be so pleased after you wake up with no hair tomorrow, Rei!"  
Sailor Mars had the decency to raise a perfectly mocking tweezed eyebrow. "Are you capable of handling a pair of scissors, Venus? Love?"

"Why you little--!" screeched Venus as she lunged at Sailor Mars. Sailor Jupiter jumped between them just in time to restrain her. Mercury rolled her eyes at the scene while Sailor Moon was giggling madly and rolling on the ground.

"Can we come back to focus, please?" Sailor Mercury asked impatiently. "I don't mean to demean our skills in combat, Mina. It's just that considering our battles in the past, the time it takes to finally overcome our opponent is progressively getting smaller."

"Wait, isn't that a good thing? Doesn't that mean that we're just getting better at fighting?" asked Sailor Jupiter, carefully plucking out fragments of wood from her green skirt.

"Yes and no, Makoto. The injuries we suffer have been greatly reduced but our efficiency still does not account for the massive reduction of hostilities."

"In common-folk speak, please, because I have no idea what you're talking about," Minako said glumly.

"Maybe we're just that damn good," Jupiter put in simply.

"I think they're retreating. Or perhaps…" Sailor Mercury sighed. "Perhaps someone else is involved. I'm not completely sure. These last few attacks have been quite… unorganized. And the creatures are almost completely inept."

"Basically, they suck," Sailor Mars said. She was the only Senshi that had received little to no injuries. Her black hair remained nice and smooth, highlighting the beauty and rarity of her violet eyes.

"But who?" Sailor Moon asked. "Luna said we were the only warriors who were sent to find the Silver Crystal. If someone was helping us, she would know and would have told us."

"Its only a guess, Usagi," Mercury replied. "I can't imagine who would take such a risk."

"What about other Senshi?" Sailor Moon asked. She looked around the now darkening park, a sign the night was soon to come. It was thankfully not a school night, and all girls had had a tiring last few weeks at their schools and a nice break was what they all desired.

"It would make sense," Sailor Venus said. "There _are_ nine planets."

"Wow. You know your science. Bravo," Mars snickered. Venus rolled her eyes.

Sailor Moon watched her bickering friends. Mercury and Jupiter could only look at each other helplessly. Just a few short months ago, none of them knew that such a destiny was in their path… well, except Sailor Venus, but at least she had her own cat guardian to help her out, Artemis. They were teenagers, sworn to protect the world from the evils of Queen Beryl and her Dark Kingdom. She would have run away or given up if it wasn't for her friends. A warm feeling rose in her chest. It was almost as if it were meant to be.

"We were meant to be friends, weren't we?" Sailor Moon smiled. "I mean, we did have a choice to become the Sailor Senshi, but we didn't have to be friends."

"Oh, please don't bring up this fate crap again," Venus, groaned, placing her gloved hands on her face. "It's getting old."

"Bitter, are we?" Mars teased. "Upset that fate decided to stomp on your chances of landing Ryo Takato?"

"Shut up."

"Are you even sure you know what fate is? Here, let me explain it to you as simply as I can. I know you've played poker, so think of life as a game of poker. You are dealt a hand of cards -- that is your fate. You choose which ones you keep and which you'll discard -- that is choice. And finally, the outcome of the game-- your destiny."

"Thank you for that example, Rei. Next time I try to save your ass, I'll step back and leave your measly life in the hands of fate. I'm sure one of them will lend a helping-hand!"

"Oh, she made a funny! You're hilarious, Minako!" Mars got up from the curb and mock-bowed. "I bow to your grandeur, dear Venus, the goddess of Love."

The Senshi of Love and the Senshi of Fire continued to argue until Sailor Jupiter suggested they all go to their homes before they got caught by their parents for leaving the house without permission. This for some reason reminded Sailor Venus that half her hair was missing and she tried once again to attack Sailor Mars. Sailor Mercury then calmly explained to her that once they reverted to their civilian forms, all their injuries would be healed and her hair would no doubt grow back instantly. They did exactly that and when Venus saw her long, blonde hair flowing past her waist again, she merely blushed. They said their good-byes.

As Usagi walked home, she began to get a strange feeling that someone was watching her. There were few pedestrians walking about in the cool, spring night, but no one gave her a second glance. She began to shiver; remembering those countless times the same feeling had overcome her before, and how each time she had discovered nothing out of the ordinary. She shrugged and continued to walk, her small footsteps making almost no sound on the pavement.

Luna, her guardian cat, would no doubt be very angry once she returned to her room. When Usagi had received the call on her communicator from Makoto that there was trouble, she had not bothered to wake up the feline from her evening nap. This irresponsible act would only add to the cat's already unstable temper. She groaned. No use in worrying about it now and ruining a perfectly nice evening walk. She smiled, the sky already a dark blue and a pinkish area on the horizon. There would be no moon out tonight, although it didn't really matter, since many light posts decorated the almost empty streets.

It was rather quiet and she couldn't help but think about certain things… especially one person in particular. The night always reminded her of him, the man she was certain would hold her heart forever. Motoki the arcade manager paled when compared to her beloved hero, Tuxedo Kamen.

Her smile faltered as Usagi thought of the last time she had seen him which had been weeks ago. He had always come to her rescue, scooping her up in his strong arms and leaping them into safety. She hadn't told anyone, but it pained her to think about how he stopped coming… not even to say good-bye… not even for her to say thank you. If she closed her eyes, she could still picture his handsome masked face, she could remember how she would look into his dark eyes and get lost in them. She pretended that the light breeze was the feel of his soft, velvet cloak, that the darkness of her closed eyes was actually the color of his thick black hair.

She sighed as she reached the front steps to her house. Maybe, just maybe, she would see him again.

* * *

"Please eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

She snorted. "I find that hard to believe. You carry my genes."

The young girl looked angrily at her mother, throwing the fork on her plate. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Chibiusa," Usagi sighed, "We were going to tell you together. I'm sorry you had to find out like this, but we were trying to find the right time."

"The right time? I had to find out through my friends because they saw it on TV! You know how embarrassing it is when the freaking paparazzi know more about your dad than you do?"

"Darling--"

"Don't 'darling' me right now, mom!" Chibiusa yelled, pounding her fists on the wooden table. Her pink hair had come out of the buns atop her head and her dark blue eyes were almost black. "And you know what else? I saw him with her! Do you know how horrible that was?"

She did. The news had hit her with a tremendous force that could only be equaled by blows she had received many years ago… so long ago… But that was now in the past. She knew when she had seen the announcement, Chibiusa would find out, too. Chibiusa had arrived home hours late -- something she did not do often -- a sign she was distressed.

"Are you even listening?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." Usagi took a deep breath. This was not how she wanted things to turn out. She had not wanted a media frenzy, but stories had to be told, gossip had to be spread. And, of course, feelings were completely disregarded. She looked sternly at her daughter and prayed for serenity. "She is your father's fiancé now. You are going to have to accept that."

Chibiusa's mouth hung wide open. "Like hell I am! They only went out for a month! A 'month!' Now they're getting married? Give me a break! She's a stuck-up floozy only looking to get richer!"

"You don't know that."

"_Please_," she spat out indignantly. "She only dates the most _richest_, eligible bachelors in the entire world. She's a money-hungry whore!"

"Watch your language, young lady. You do NOT talk like that in front of me or in front of others. Am I making myself clear?"

She slammed the palms of her hands on the table, standing up in pure fury. "Like a crystal."

Usagi sat at the dining table frozen in shock as she watched her daughter walk away. She rarely saw her daughter in such a rage. Chibiusa was not irrational or impulsive. She was always calm and collected… just like her stubbornly intelligent father who she took after in both attitude and mindset. She had even inherited his dark, penetrating eyes that always seemed to look right through you but never allowed you to look into them. It was almost… disturbing, and for some unfathomable reason, Usagi had always been fascinated by those eyes. Everything else, however, the face, the similar hairstyle, the ability to eat considerable amounts of food, Chibiusa inherited from her mother, the only exception being her striking pink hair.

After getting up, placing the dishes in the sink and turning off the lights, she headed for the place she knew she would find Chibiusa. It always struck her as funny that when Chibiusa wanted to be alone, she chose the balcony outside Usagi's bedroom window. Usagi walked up the stairs and into the first door on the right, not surprised that the clear, white curtains were fluttering in the dark room. She walked to it and sure enough, Chibiusa sat cross-legged on the balcony. She looked up at the full moon that was a strange color that night -- an orange so dark it was almost red. She shivered.

"I'm sorry I overreacted and I'm sorry for running from a conversation like that," Chibiusa said, not bothering to look up. Her messy pigtails moved slightly in the wind.

"I forgive you." Usagi reached down to poke Chibiusa on her head. "Believe it or not, Chibiusa, I really am happy for your father. Everyone deserves joy in their life."

"But what about you? You deserve it more than anyone I know."

She smiled. "Of course I do."

"You still love him, don't you?"

Usagi sighed, "Chibiusa, I loved your father very, very much, please don't ever doubt that. He was my husband and together we created the most beautiful gift I could have ever asked for. For that reason, he will always have a special place in my heart. You see, once you love someone, you can't ever take it back because it has already been given. And sometimes, the feeling isn't the same anymore… and it changes into something else entirely. But it was there once and that is what matters most of all."

Silent tears ran down Chibiusa's face. "I wish it was you he was marrying."

Usagi smiled sadly, looking down at her. "That isn't going to happen, baby. We weren't meant to be."

""Did you want this? Did you imagine this would ever happen? I mean, why would you marry him if you weren't sure it would last forever?"

"Over time, things change… people change."

"I don't believe that. I believe that a person doesn't change at all. I think that as time passes, it slowly begins to show how or what a person really is. An unraveling of sorts."

Usagi furrowed her brows. "Where did you hear that? I've heard it before."

"A friend told me," Chibiusa denied quickly.

She bit her lip. Technically, it wasn't really a lie, more that it would be odd to explain to her mother the kind of 'friend' she had, and she wasn't entirely sure her mother would be accepting of that. "Mom, what did you want out of life?" she asked slowly. "What was your dream?"

Usagi clutched the golden brooch on her chest that she had worn for as long as Chibiusa could remember. "I wanted to be a bride."

Her throat constricted and more tears formed in Chibiusa's eyes. "I'm sorry, mommy. I'm sorry that your dream was ruined."

"No, please don't cry," she said, stroking her daughter's hair. "It was only a dream. You must remember that a dream inevitably ends once we wake up."

"That is really depressing."

"Chibiusa, I hope that this doesn't discourage you from dreaming because some do become a reality. Just because mine didn't work out, doesn't mean yours won't. There are many other things to aspire to… like good health, for example."

Usagi frowned thoughtfully, as if debating whether to continue speaking. The moment passed, however, and her demeanor instantly changed. "Like leading a normal life," she added cheerfully.

"Mom, you say 'normal' like it's the best thing since bio-degradable styrofoam. It is so boring."

"Maybe just a little," Usagi agreed smiling. She frowned again, whispering a few words like a lost afterthought. "Sometimes, it's worth it."

Chibiusa looked up at her mother in confusion. "What do you mean, mom?"

Usagi clutched her brooch again, gazing at the now dark yellow moon. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. Its late and I'm getting tired and I guess I'm just rambling. Why don't you go off to bed? The driver will be coming by to pick you up early in the morning to take you to the airport. Your father is in Okinawa and he wants you to spend it with him."

"Okay."

Chibiusa got up from the balcony floor and turned to see her mother staring dazedly at the moon. She always seemed to do that as if it was so interesting. Chibiusa didn't understand her fascination with this lifeless rock that affected the tides of the Earth. And for some reason, it bothered her that her mother did this often.

She stood in front of Usagi who hadn't moved an inch. "Uh, mom? I need to get back in."

"Oh," Usagi replied sheepishly, moving out of the way. "Sorry. Good night, little rabbit."

Chibiusa fought the violent urge to roll her eyes because she absolutely loathed being called that. "Good night," she replied, climbing inside the room and giving her mother a kiss on the cheek.

She walked out of her mother's bedroom and made it to her own bedroom -- the last room along the hall. She enjoyed having practically an entire side of a house to herself, even filling the guest room with extra bookshelves to hold the rest of her books.

Her room was a complete contrast to her mother's room. Whereas her mother tended to leave clothes and shoes and other items on the floor and on her dressers decorated with bright colors. Chibiusa was the opposite, loving order and tidiness, and the colors were soft yet dark. Sometimes she wondered how they could possibly be mother and daughter. She was a few inches taller than her… which wasn't a huge surprise considering how tall her father was. She wrinkled her nose at the thought of him. She wasn't on good terms with him at the moment, hadn't been for a month.

She quickly packed a bag with some clothes and other personal items for the small trip she would be taking tomorrow to her father's apartment in Okinawa. Really, though, she was just biding her time.

Her mother fell asleep in no time and nothing, except possibly a nuclear explosion in the middle of a hurricane would wake her from her deep slumber. Chibiusa grinned, her mother's sleeping habits came very handy sometimes.

She opened her window, a large tree conveniently placed right outside -- the real reason she had chosen this specific room. Slowly, she began to climb down it, thanking the gods that their cat was staying over at her mother's good friend Ami's house. Luna was a strange cat, and Chibiusa swore the cat understood everything that happened around her. What was even stranger was when her mother would claim crazy things like Luna "wanting" to stay at someone else's house or Luna "choosing" a different brand of cat food. How did she know? Annoyingly nosy cats did not talk! However, she did have to admit that the cat had an eerie way of expressing itself.

Chibiusa had already made it past several houses along the street, having done this several times before and was not afraid to walk alone during the late hours of the night. Her destination -- the last and smallest house on the block only ten minutes away. She had promised that she would be there at nine-thirty and Chibiusa was always very prompt. And if there was anything, the strange woman that lived in the small house loved more, was for everything to be right on time.

* * *

_**A/N:** Some of you may wonder why I decided to make a change to Chibiusa's eye-color. I was actually influenced by a painting done by Naoko Takeuchi of Usagi & Chibiusa in which she has darkish blonde hair and red eyes. I decided to switch it and keep the pink hair. You can view the pic here: mangastyle . net /book4 /4-33 . jpg_


	3. Chapter Two

_**A/N:** I have gone back and edited a few things in the last two chapters to clarify the times in which the scenes are taking place. Please enjoy._

_**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Sailor Moon... sadly... I wish..._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Oh, welcome, my dear! You know how very much I admire punctuality, and you are always on time."

Chibiusa stared blankly at the dark magenta eyes that were alight with uncontained delight. It was actually quite a disturbing sight.

"Erm… can I come in?" she asked, confused over the older woman's unusual glee.

"Oh, yes. Please do come in," Setsuna smiled, waving her hand toward the living area.

Chibiusa stepped into the house, Setsuna following closely behind. They settled into the tan-colored couch farthest from the front door. No picture frames hung from the plain white walls and besides the most necessary furniture, there was nothing very outstanding about the decorations. The one thing that stood out to Chibiusa, however, was the massive bookshelf covering the entire left wall of the living room. Chibiusa had happily spent numerous evenings going through the many books of practically every subject she could think of. Setsuna had books in her possession that were so rare, she was surprised she hadn't sold them to a world-renown university or museum for a large amount of money. She couldn't figure out where she could have obtained them from -- she just assumed she had inherited them or something -- but Chibiusa doubted Setsuna could have attained them by illegal means. She had a noble air about her, almost regal, and if Chibiusa had not been a witness to Setsuna's benevolent nature, she, too, would have had those silly misconceptions about her as others did.

It was the things she said sometimes, as if she was aware of more than she let on. There were even whispers among the neighbors that Setsuna was perhaps a witch or a soothsayer or something of that bizarre nature. Ayaka from three doors down even claimed to have seen strange-colored lights coming from Setsuna's front window and that two days later, Mr. Kipling-- who lived next door-- was fired from his position as the British literature professor at KO University. Chibiusa had laughed at this, finding no connection whatsoever with the stories (plus, she was sure Ayaka was on something most days). Setsuna was just a woman who lived alone in a small house with her countless books, designs, and who very rarely went out. What she needed was a boyfriend or some serious sex. Setsuna was actually a very beautiful woman and it surprised Chibiusa that she wasn't out snagging a good man on this Friday night instead of entertaining a fifteen-year-old. Now that she thought about it, she couldn't remember Setsuna ever leaving the house.

"So," Setsuna said, pouring some tea in an extra cup for her guest. "What is it you wanted to talk about? I was very worried after I received your call."

Chibiusa bit her lip, remembering how she had run from the school in the middle of her lunch period, not caring that she would be skipping the rest of her classes after the many stares she was receiving from across the cafeteria. It was then that her closest friend revealed what had been on the television the night before.

"I received some very unpleasant news," she replied monotonously.

"I see." Setsuna fiddled with the teapot handle. A frown formed on her pretty features. "You are referring to your father's engagement to the hotel heiress, correct? I admit, it was rather startling considering what you had told me about their brief courtship. And already at the next step, are they? Quite strange."

"That's what I think, too," Chibiusa said, sipping the sweet tea lightly. "I refuse to believe their relationship could have moved that fast. My dad is one of the smartest -- if not the smartest person, I know. I mean, he is the youngest administrator the hospital has ever had!"

Setsuna snorted at this and not too quietly, either, making Chibiusa's eyebrows rise suddenly in astonishment. Something was definitely off about Setsuna today.

"Trust me, Chibiusa," Setsuna giggled. "There is intelligence and then there is _intelligence_. The brightest man on this Earth could solve the greatest mysteries and still be a senseless fool, just how the most well-intentioned of people can cause a disaster."

"Oh Setsuna, I hope to be as smart as you one day."

"Don't be silly, my dear, you will no doubt go farther than I ever will. You were destined for great things, its written in the stars."

Chibiusa let out a harsh breath, making her bangs fly up wildly. "I'll believe that when I see it."

"Oh, you of very little faith! That is just your mood talking."

"Don't remind me." She flopped back onto the couch. "I just think it's a huge mistake."

"And you believe you know what is best for your father?"

"In this case I do! He shouldn't marry her!" she declared indignantly. Her cheeks were flushed a deep pink, even darker than her hair.

"Then who should he marry?" Setsuna asked quietly. Strangely, it almost sounded like a taunt, but Chibiusa was too angry to notice.

"My mom," she replied without thought. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise at what she had just said, but she brushed it away by telling herself mentally that it was the truth.

"You believe your parents should reconcile?"

Chibiusa sighed. She didn't actually really know how to explain how she felt, but she had always been certain that her parents were meant to be together. "Without a doubt; you don't know them how I do, Setsuna. My parents were married for two years, I hardly believe they gave it a chance."

"Hmm," Setsuna nodded thoughtfully.

"What?"

"Two years, you say. That is a considerably short amount of time." She picked at an imaginary piece of lint on her mauve skirt. "How long did they date before marrying? In some cases, a short dating period leads to an equally short marriage."

The young girl scratched her head sheepishly. "Er, it's funny that you should ask that…"

Setsuna began to tap her fingers annoyingly against the coffee table waiting for her response.

"You see," Chibiusa, continued, rubbing the back of her neck, "my parents didn't date for very long."

"A measurement using days, weeks, or months would be useful here."

"It was less than two months," she replied quickly. "My mom was a month pregnant when they married." She squeezed her eyes shut, afraid of what comment would come from such a revelation. Instead, as she gradually opened her eyes, she received only a calm stare in reply.

"So," Setsuna said slowly, "it was a marriage of obligation?"

"No! Argh!" Chibiusa yelled, pulling her pigtails in irritation. "It wasn't out of obligation! They got married because they loved each other, not because they had to. I knew you would think that! They did NOT get married because my mom got knocked up! They had known each other for years. It wasn't like they just met, had sex, got married and had me. It was _years_ in the making. "

"Calm down, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that perhaps they rushed into matrimony." She poured herself more tea. "You said they knew each other for years?"

Chibiusa's lips spread into a smirk. "Yeah, apparently they had a huge crush on each other since high school. Aunt Rei said it was disgusting how hung they were over each other. Said the tension was almost unbearable."

"Aunt?"

"No, she isn't really my aunt, just a good friend of my mom's. I call my mom's closest friends 'aunt.'"

"High school." Setsuna shuddered. "But your mother is only in her mid-thirties and you're only fifteen. Why did they wait so long to finally date?"

"Well," Chibiusa replied, sitting more comfortably against the sofa. "Aunt Mina says -- and these are her words -- that in school they would ogle each other when they thought no one was looking but that besides undressing each other with their eyes, the farthest their relationship went was friendship."

"Your aunt has a way with words."

"She does. But then after graduating -- my dad was two grades ahead -- dad went to university in America for like five years. Aunt Mina says my mom tried to hide the fact that she was devastated, but that she moved on and even dated some other guys, nothing serious, of course. And then dad came back to intern over here and about a year later, they were married and I was here." She let out a low whistle for good measure. "Pretty boring story, now that I think about it."

"It's a little romantic, high school sweethearts marrying after a long absence from each other." Setsuna's eyes sparkled merrily.

Chibiusa frowned in slight fright. She pictured little imaginary hearts floating around Setsuna's head. "I suppose."

"Strange that they didn't embark on a relationship sooner."

"That's what Aunt Mina says."

"Hmm."

"Setsuna?"

"Yes?" she responded, seeming to get out of her brief trance.

"Why so interested in my parent's past?" Chibiusa found it very strange, for Setsuna hardly ever dug for so many details about Chibiusa's family or even personal life. Their conversations tended to lean toward the philosophical or even the intellectual.

She shrugged. "Strictly for your benefit. You feel very passionate over your wish for your parent's reconciliation and I figured a few facts about their past might help me in giving you a reasonable opinion about the matter."

"Oh." Chibiusa took a deep breath, she had almost forgotten about her father's pending nuptials. She wanted to scream. "It's just… sometimes I wish I could go back and do something. Warn them or something, it's why I ask my aunts about the old times. But that's wishful thinking, I suppose, and not to mention impossible."

"What is?"

"To go back in time."

"It is cliché to say, but anything is possible," Setsuna dictated matter-of-factly.

Chibiusa shook her head. "Not this."

"Hypothetically speaking, of course," Setsuna said slowly, as if trying out the words for the first time in her life. "If you _could_ go back, would you?"

"Of course! Anything to keep this from happening!" Chibiusa felt a sudden surge of energy rush through her as she said this and she clenched the armrest to try and sit steady.

The way that Setsuna began to smile at her reaction made Chibiusa feel incredibly uneasy. She felt like an unarmed mouse treading on the dark territory of a clever cat that had not had a meal for days. Setsuna hastily placed her teacup back on the table before proceeding to stand up.

"Get up," she ordered. "I would like to show you something."

Blinking, Chibiusa stood up and followed Setsuna as she walked gracefully out of the room. Setsuna led her down her short corridor, past the restroom and her bedroom, to the last room at the back of the house. Chibiusa felt her stomach tense in anticipation -- she had never been allowed in the room. Setsuna was not one to censor or keep things off-limits, but this room had always remained locked (she knew this because she had tried to get into it before). She was startled out of her thoughts, letting her mouth hang open in awe as she watched Setsuna unlock the door with just a touch of her hand.

* * *

_October 22, 1993_

"Get off."

"Not until you say you're coming."

"Get off me right now."

"Please, Rei! It's my birthday and if you don't come this afternoon, the guys I invited won't go! Many are coming because they heard you'd be there! Like you know that guy Hideki. Did you know that he is totally in love with--"

"Get off me, Minako!" Rei screamed, shoving the pleading blonde off her lap onto the tiled floor. Snickers came from across the classroom from various amused students watching the scene between the two friends. It was a pretty common sight.

"Please, Rei," Minako begged, getting on her knees as if in prayer. She wrapped her arms around Rei's leg in desperation. "It would mean so much to me if you go. You're one of my best friends! Please do this for me! Do you know how many times a girl turns sixteen in her life?"

"I can guess," the annoyed girl replied dryly.

"Once," Minako said, oblivious to the many stares of others. She was still on the floor, her hair and school uniform in complete disarray. "You only turn sixteen once in your life. Of course, you don't care because you're still fifteen, but I have a reputation to keep up! Can you imagine what that Kaori and her trashy friends will say if Hideki and Masi and all their friends don't show up after I invited them?" She sniffled. "I'll be humiliated, Rei! And all because of you and your stupid temple chores! You know Grandpa Hino will let you off the hook! Ever since you transferred this year, he's been really understanding with school and your social life -- or lack of it."

Rei scowled at her declaration of her lack of a social life.

"So really," she continued, ignoring Rei's glare, "there isn't a reason for you to miss it."

_Slam!_

Minako, Rei and the rest of the students waiting in the room for class to begin jumped at the sudden sight of several textbooks crashing into the adjacent desk.

"That is it! I have had it and I am no longer taking it!" snarled Makoto as she aggressively sat in her seat. "Please forgive me for the words that I am about to say, but Ms. Yamagata is a grade-A bitch!"

Several gasps were heard across the room, students shocked to hear such a crude word coming from the brunette's mouth.

"I mean, what part of 'I can't fit it into my schedule' does she not understand?"

"She asked you to join the track team again, didn't she?" asked Rei who was trying to kick away Minako's arms.

Makoto rolled her eyes. "Ugh, yes. During Athletics practice this morning, she saw me come in first in the 200-meter dash and so of course, she starts freaking out about how much the team needs me and how Volleyball is a useless sport, blah, blah, blah. And she goes on about it in front of the ENTIRE team like if my coach isn't even there. What kind of sad, pathetic person does have to be to be in order to be so rude like that? And why in God's green Earth are you sitting on the floor, Minako?"

Immediately, Minako's mouth turned back into a pout and she pointed an accusing finger at the black-haired girl. "Tell Rei that she has to go to my party, Mako. Why does she have to be so mean?"

Makoto looked at Rei (who was mumbling incoherently) before her face brightened into a wide grin. "The party! I can't believe I forgot!" She clasped her hands excitedly, completely forgetting and abandoning her frustratingly foul mood. This happened often… "Oh! I even bought a new skirt. I totally need to come over to your house this afternoon to get ready and so you can help me with my hair. I was thinking about wearing it down. Should I wear it down?"

"Oh, yeah, definitely. I also think you should--"

"Oh, for the love of kami!" Rei interrupted, slamming her hands on the desk. "Can you please take this conversation to a place where people aren't trying to study? Class starts in ten minutes and I would like to prepare for this exam that I am sure you two have completely forgotten about."

The two vivacious girls wisely chose to stay silent. Minako had not moved from the floor.

"You don't have to be so grouchy, Rei," said Makoto. She asked her next question more calmly. "So who did you invite?"

Rei let out a defeated sigh and opened her textbook to the back to read over the glossary of terms.

"Oh, I think it will be better to say who I _didn't_ invite," Minako explained happily, rising from the floor and sitting in the desk in front of Rei. She twisted her body to turn towards her friends. "I tried limiting the invites just to students in our grade and the upperclassmen, but I had to invite a few freshmen. You've seen the freshmen soccer team, they have tons of hot players!"

"Which upperclassmen did you invite? Did you invite Asanuma and his gang? Oh, he is so cute."

"Of course, I'm not brain-dead." Minako scowled when she heard Rei snort. "So that means Mamoru and his soccer mates and some of the hot nerds will be coming, too."

"Uh-oh," Rei drawled, keeping her eyes on her textbook. "Does Usagi know? You know she won't be too happy about that and I don't want to deal with her tonight."

"I thought you weren't going," Minako glared.

"Don't be ridiculous, Minako. I wouldn't miss your birthday party for the world. Honestly, what kind of friend do you think I am?"

"Oh, thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Minako squealed, jumping on Rei's lap again and gripping her in a tight hug. "I knew you being insufferable were all just an act."

"Let go," came the muffled plea.

"Oops. Sorry." She released Rei enough to allow her to breathe. "But yes, I did invite Mamoru and if Usagi doesn't like it, that is her problem. They need to get over it. We're in high school, for kami's sake, and to have them fighting like dogs and cats in front of everyone is both annoying and embarrassing."

"Amen," Makoto agreed. "Plus, if Mamoru comes, you know that Motoki will most likely tag along. There is going to be so many gorgeous men there tonight, I fear I may die from hotness overload."

The tardy bell rang, signaling the beginning of the first period class of the school day at Moto Azabu High School. At the other end of the school, a distinct screech and a loud thump was heard as a small, pig-tailed blonde girl sped her way into her classroom in a valiant effort not to be late. But like most other mornings, she failed miserably and she received another afternoon detention to her already detention-filled schedule.

As the instructor began shushing the students in order to begin class, a very serious thought occurred to Makoto that brought her great worry.

"I hope you didn't invite Umino, Minako."

A silent curse was her only response.

* * *

People had their secret obsessions, she supposed, and Setsuna was not one to be excluded from this group of eccentric people. When she had entered the room, Chibiusa had expected something exciting, like shelves and stacks of even more wonderful books that she was now allowed to peruse. Heck, she even half-expected -- in the deepest and darkest parts of her creative, but warped mind -- a room full of dead body parts. (She definitely should not have watched that movie about the cannibalistic serial killer, but classics are hard to ignore). Setsuna was tidy and was the last person she would think to have her house be a complete mess, so it was greatly unexpected to find that this much pondered over room was filled with stacks and stacks of… junk. She thanked whatever god listening to her thoughts, that her usual compulsion to organize things did not kick in at the sight of such chaos.

There were boxes overflowing with old and wrinkled paper, stacks of newspapers on the floor that reached to her waist, and about three-fourths of the walls were covered with photographs and even more newspaper clippings. As Chibiusa approached some of the blurry, black & white photographs tacked onto the walls, she saw that they mostly consisted of several figures dressed in what appeared to be a school uniform.

"Have you ever heard of the Sailor Senshi, Chibiusa?" Setsuna asked, taking one of the many articles on the piles into her dark hands. She ran a finger over the headline: _HEROIC SAILOR-SUITED GIRLS SPOTTED AGAIN._

"Yes, I've heard the stories. I personally don't believe in such fairy tales of superheroes, though many of my friends claim their parents had actually seen them," she said absently, her attention drawn to one of the photographs nearby.

The picture she was currently entranced with was that of a young girl, no older than herself, in a blue pleated skirt jumping from one Tokyo office building to another. A brilliant red bow set on her chest attached with a small brooch that matched the gleaming tiara on her forehead. What stood out to her most, however, was not the monstrous figure that appeared to be chasing the pretty girl, but the strands of long, shiny, blonde hair that trailed behind her. Her heart began to race wildly within her chest.

"Have you ever heard the expression 'Write what you know,' Chibiusa?" Setsuna asked, placing the article back onto another wobbly stack and picking up another. "It's meaning is literal," she continued, noticing how the blue-eyed girl remained quietly focused upon the image. "So when you apply this statement to say fairy tales, it means that these seemingly impossible stories perhaps once had a genuine basis. Over the years, however, as they are passed from one generation to another, some of the facts get skewed and over time the tale changes completely. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

Of course, she knew what it meant, but her mind was currently occupied by the various photographs of the same girl with the long, blonde pigtails that sprouted from two round balls on her head. She clapped a hand over her mouth. There was no denying it; the resemblance was alarming. The hair, the eyes, the body, the shape of her long legs… the golden brooch that lay innocently adorning her chest, the brooch she had seen attached to the one person she trusted more than anyone else. There was no way that what she was seeing was real. It was fake, photo-shopped, not real at all. A figment of her teasing imagination.

"But not all stories are fairy tales, Chibiusa," Setsuna whispered softly against her ear. A shiver ran up Chibiusa's spine.

Chibiusa's eyes wandered over the many photographs, many that had images of other girls dressed in similar colorful outfits, finally settling on a set of pictures near the window, which all contained a figure of a man dressed in a dark suit adorned with a long, black cape and top hat. For a moment, she could have sworn that her heart stopped and she got the sudden urge to be sick. "What the -- how…" The words would not come out.

"When you asked me why I was so interested in your parent's past, I lied to you. My interest, as you can see, is far more than you can imagine."

Setsuna's words entered deaf ears as thoughts of memories, secrets, and _lies_ throughout Chibiusa's life ran through her head. The countless begs and pleas to her parents of their past only to be denied and the uneasiness in their voices when they would carefully omit details particularly came to mind. She didn't know how to react, if she should breathe, or if she should just stop thinking. She felt dizzy and she pressed her hand against the covered wall to try and regain her balance.

"Y-you," she barely choked out, "knew about this?"

"Yes, I did," Setsuna, replied flatly, no emotion tingeing her voice. "And if it were any other time, any other moment, any other person, I would ask that you forgive me for what I am about to do."

"What do you--?"

Chibiusa never got to finish her question, nor did she see the cluttered room in her life again. The last thing she saw was a bright, purple light that completely blinded her vision and the wave of dizziness from earlier became overwhelming, causing her eyes to squeeze shut in pain. Faintly, she heard a whisper in the distance, like a command, that came from a soothing voice… and then everything was black.

* * *

_**A/N:** Hmm, I'm not sure if I am entirely pleased with this chapter. Please review. :)_


	4. Chapter Three

_**A/N:** This was going to be a fast update since I had basically separated what I had written into two chapters. A big thanks to CrazyLikeaFox for catching a mistake in my previous chapter. :) Hope you enjoy._

_**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Sailor Moon... perhaps, one day... ;)..._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The first thing that caught her attention was the gentle breeze of a ceiling fan wafting against her face, supporting the fact that she was indeed lying on her back on a not-so-comfortable bed. Her head resting on a single pillow, indicating that this was _not_ her bed, for she enjoyed the comfort of at least _three_ pillows (and a few more for surrounding comfort) and she would never willingly be on her back (she had constant back-pain).

Then there was that unnatural feeling one gets when they are alone, the feeling that someone is watching you and they think you don't know. Whoever this person was, they were obviously too close and about to be slapped for Chibiusa finally recognized the small puffs of air were not from a ceiling fan but the slow, shallow breaths of _someone_. She opened her eyes.

"Aaaah!" she screamed as she focused on inquiring red eyes that looked scarily familiar. She was going to kill this _someone_. "Get off you stupid cat! Get away! Get away!"

She flailed her arms and tangled herself more into the white sheets as the irksome black cat gave out a loud screech and then jumped unceremoniously off the bed. The cat, however, refused to take the clue and stood gazing at her from the floor as if she were examining a newly-discovered species and Chibiusa did not like to be scrutinized, especially by her mother's annoying cat! Wait, did the cat just screech?

"Shame on you, Luna, stop pestering her. She's had a long trip and she's still very tired," a soft voice said as it entered the small room. Chibiusa visibly relaxed.

"Oh, thank kami you're here, mom," she croaked, momentarily forgetting that she was not in her own room. She lay back down on the lumpy pillow closing her eyes. "I had this horrible nightmare where daddy was marrying this tabloid hooker and you had nothing bad to say about it. And then I went to my friend's house and found out she was actually stalking you and dad-- she even played around with your pictures by dressing you like school-girls on crack-- and so she bashed me over the head with this light-saber-looking thingy--"

She heard an amused giggle and she couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, it was kind of funny, I guess, but it scared the heck out of me. Remind me never to eat powdered doughnuts before I go to bed again. "

"I'll be sure to. That is quite a story, dear, and apparently you aren't fully rested, either."

Chibiusa frowned. Was her mother coming down with a cold? What was wrong with her voice? "Mom, are you okay…?"

She felt a cool palm press against her forehead and brush her bright pink fringe back. "She's okay, I talked to her this morning. And I want you to know that you can count on us for anything and that it is no problem that you'll be staying with us for the next few months."

"What are you--" Her eyes nearly bulged out of her skull as she opened them to see familiar kind, brown eyes staring down at her surrounded by a head of bright pink curly hair. "Grandma?" she gasped in disbelief.

The woman gave a mildly offended look before forming her face back into a sweet smile. "I'll let that insult pass because I'm your aunt… more because I think my mother is a beautiful woman and being compared to her is a compliment. I just wish I had her blonde hair, you know? You and I are the only ones that got this mop of pink hair, like _my _grandmother." She shook her head for emphasis, completely missing the flabbergasted look of her 'niece.' She quirked an eyebrow, "I have no idea how my sister came out with green hair because dad had brown hair…"

_But Grandma Ikuko doesn't have a sister… _Chibiusa thought groggily. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. _Especially not one with green hair… oh, no, but that meant that this nightmare had to be--_

"True that my sister looks nothing like the family, but I still love her, nonetheless, and especially her beautiful daughter that she has allowed to stay with us!" She placed a kiss on Chibiusa's forehead. "Now, are you still sleepy or do you want some breakfast? It's actually lunchtime already and since Usagi got up late-- again-- she rushed out of the house and didn't get to eat her pancakes so there is plenty leftover."

"U-Usagi?" Chibiusa stuttered, rising from the bed slowly and stretching out her sore limbs. She looked towards the window, noting that it was mid-day.

Luna was still quietly standing inside the room and Chibiusa could have sworn that the cat's eyes were narrowed at her in contemplation. That, however, was a silly notion, so she quickly threw out that thought because cats were animals and did not have complex thoughts or emotions.

Ikuko was a tall woman, so she easily towered over her 'niece.' She gave Chibiusa a sideways hug. "I know how much you would have wanted to see your cousin, but she literally got up and got ready in three minutes before dashing to school. She'll be here this afternoon, after detention, of course, and will be super excited to see that you're here. I tried to tell her on her way out that you arrived this morning but that girl hears nothing when she's in a hurry. Anyway, you'll have plenty of time to catch up since you'll be starting school with her on Monday."

Chibiusa felt like her stomach dropped down to the floor. "I start school on Monday?"

Ikuko wagged her finger at the shocked girl. "Don't think you're getting out of attending school, missy. Your mother told me what a fantastic student you are and it would be a pity to lose such a promising education. It's the reason she left you here while she's on her mission trip to Bangladesh. It's dangerous there right now and it would be terrible if you caught the bird flu."

Chibiusa was speechless. _That is messed up, Setsuna! You told my grandmother you were a Goodwill Ambassador? _She tugged her pigtails forcefully. _I am going to kill you when I find out what the hell is going on here!_

Ikuko remained oblivious to her future granddaughter's inner turmoil. "I'm sure Setsuna will be fine. She is immune to the virus so she thought it her civic duty to help others who suffer from it. I'll be downstairs warming up your pancakes. " After giving Chibiusa one last tight hug and a kiss on the cheek, she walked out of the room and shut the door.

She was dead and she was in hell, she had to be. She looked at Luna who had still refused to move from her spot by the door. That had to be proof enough for Satan would definitely appear to her in the form of an insufferable black cat. It was the only reasonable explanation! No one ever wondered why the cat had a blatantly apparent golden crescent moon on her forehead! But she was digressing…

Pacing around the small room, Chibiusa began reviewing the evidence of her strange predicament. She was in Tokyo, that much she knew for sure, because she recognized her surroundings as her grandparent's house in the Juuban district. She was in the guest room and not much had changed. The horrible burnt orange drapes still hung from the window in 2015..., which brought up another problem-- _what year was it?_

She had instantly noticed the very young and wrinkle-less face of her future grandmother. She couldn't have been any older than her own mother…could Usagi. Chibiusa panicked as she thought of what that might mean-- being in a time when her mother was her age. Then there was the case with the mysterious pictures on Setsuna's wall… was her mother really the legendary Sailor Moon?

"What is happening? And why am I here?" she whispered harshly, making sure no one outside the room could hear her. "My grandmother thinks I'm her niece and I have no idea what year it is!"

She jumped when Luna gave out a loud meow and she glared menacingly at the snooping cat. "What?" she shouted. "Why are you looking at me like that? Go away! It's annoying and I feel like you know exactly what's going on!" She slapped her hands against her cheeks in frustration. "Kami, now I'm turning into my mother by talking to a cat and thinking it can talk back! Just stop looking at me!"

Luna meowed. Chibiusa wanted to throw her out the window. It was a shame that cats had excellent landing skills.

"Ugh! I can't stand this anymore! I have to get out."

She walked out of the room, not noticing how the cat cautiously followed behind her, and quietly entered the room across the hall.

It didn't come as a surprise that her mother's room was a total overwhelming mess because that was exactly how she had her room at their house. She groaned. Time travel was not possible and even if it were, the consequences of such a thing would be disastrous and lead to a fatal catastrophe! Okay, maybe she was over-reacting but that was always the warning they gave in the movies. She slapped her palm against her forehead. Leave it up to her to try to make use of the logic she learned from Hollywood.

She tiptoed across the room to the white desk that was positioned against the pink-curtained window. In fact, almost the entire room was covered in various shades of pink, with the occasional white thrown in for balance (hopefully, she thought, to dispel the compulsion to have a seizure). Just as she suspected, there lay a calendar under the clutter of Manga and magazines and she looked to see the date. If the messy display of red X's were correct, it was Friday, October 22, 1993.

"Oh, Galileo, DaVinci, and Newton," she bellowed, gripping the edge of the desk tightly. "This is not good."

If her math was correct -- and it was -- this meant she was the exact same age as her mother, which was inconvenient considering they were born on the same day.

She stumbled out of the room taking her head in her hands, already feeling the first remnants of a powerful migraine. She should have accepted Rinko's invitation to her house the night before and gotten drunk with the other cheerleaders instead of going to Setsuna's house. Chibiusa's stomach chose a perfect time to announce itself and grumbled its need for some much-needed food. She groaned when she realized her mistake of neglecting dinner the night before and instead invoking the role of a typical angry teenager. Fate was incredibly cruel.

Stepping dazedly down the Tsukino household staircase, she dragged herself down to the front entrance, through the parlor and to the kitchen where the hypnotizing scent of pancakes and bacon was calling to her. Instead of embracing the omniscient power of food and stuffing herself like an elephant, she received yet another shock when she came face-to-face with the root of all her current problems.

"You!"

* * *

"Now, I consider myself a firm man of science in this insipid, sex-crazed society, but I must admit that no subject has bewildered me beyond comprehension like that finely-formed, delectable ray of sunshine at the end of the table over there."

He earned himself a well-deserved scoff from across the lunch table. He grinned, stuffing a forkful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"What did she do this time? Fall face-first into your lap after entering the wrong classroom again? You were walking rather funny earlier."

"Honestly, Mamoru, your jealousy is becoming more and more apparent, my friend," he replied cheekily, earning a scowl in return. "But no, sadly it wasn't that. I had the pleasure of being used as a floor mat when she was racing to class this morning. Tsukino Usagi, feel free to use my body in whatever way you please," he cooed amorously in the direction of said girl.

Mamoru made a face of disgust. "Asanuma, I'm eating and when you make moaning noises like that, it's nauseating." He placed his fork back down on the disposable plate of green beans. "And you're also fantasizing about the Odango and that is wrong on so many unapproachable levels." He took out his Statistics textbook and placed it on the table.

"What?" Asanuma asked in incredulity, raking a hand through his tousled light-brown hair. He motioned his chin towards the end of the table where Usagi sat obliviously with her friends. "Look at those birds and tell me that you would NOT hit any of that."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow, looking at Asanuma over the rim of his reading glasses. "They're long-time friends, Asanuma, and they shall remain that way."

Asanuma banged his head dramatically against the table, receiving odd looks from the surrounding students and a shake of the head from Mamoru. "Dammit, don't remind me. I always thought you were a moron for hanging out at that kid's place. I now know that it should be a place of worship."

"Don't let Motoki hear you talking like that about his precious arcade."

"Hey now!" Asanuma cried, holding up his hands in mock defense. "If anything, I'm now declaring it worthy enough to be in the same league as the Vatican or the Louvre or the Playboy Mansion." He pursed his lips. "Where is the apron boy of chili cheese-fries and hot girls anyway?"

"He's doing an AP project with some of the sophomores and he said he would be in the library with Kino Makoto."

"The tall one that looks like an Amazon goddess?" Asanuma shook his head in disbelief. "That isn't right. That baboon doesn't even try to score with any of them and they flock to him like a one-day clearance sale at Juuban Mall! Plus, he's dating that uptight, bitchy college girl that called me a blundering hominid, what's-her-name--"

"Reika," Mamoru supplied wryly, suppressing a grin.

"Yeah, that one," he said, stabbing his fork into his spiced chicken that looked more like dried meatloaf, a wonder of the school system's four-star cafeteria. "Still don't know what her problem was."

"You were shamelessly ogling her chest."

"Well, she shouldn't have worn that top!" He shoved a piece of chicken in his mouth and grimaced, forcefully swallowing the poor excuse for food. "I don't understand it. If girls don't want us to stare at their goods, then why the hell do they wear such--"

A shriek interrupted the senior boys from their mentally stimulating conversation and both turned their heads to see the source of the commotion -- a vibrant blonde girl sitting down at the end of the table, motioning her hands joyously towards her friends. Mamoru shook his head sadly wondering why the fates were so cruel in placing Aino Minako in his life.

"Why so glum, Mamoru?" Asanuma asked, watching the group of girls in earnest. They had all shed the required red school blazer, revealing their form-fitting white blouses underneath. "Didn't get an invite to Rapunzel's party tonight? Minako may just be a sophomore, but she knows how to throw a party."

"No, I did. I'm not sure I'll go, though. I have too many things to do."

"Excuses, excuses," he chided. "You can't throw that crap at me. We have all the same classes, remember?"

"But I care for my academic future, which is a huge difference between you and I," Mamoru shot back.

Asanuma rolled his eyes. "That's not the point. Look, you are the smartest and best-looking guy here -- next to me, of course -- so there should be no excuse for your lack of social grace and a girlfriend."

"I'm not interested in popularity or commitment."

"You're an idiot. And you know… Goldilocks will be there," Asanuma added, waggling his eyebrows. He squinted towards Minako and Usagi who were talking animatedly. "I swear they could be twins."

"Usagi's presence has no effect on my decision to go or not go." Mamoru rubbed his temples, his dark blue eyes staring at the fluorescent light overhead. "We all have our ambitions, Asanuma. Some want to be astronauts or secret agents, you want to get in every breathing female's pants, and I want to be a doctor. And if that means giving up a few trivial things in order to achieve that, then so be it. I'll have plenty of time for romance and world domination when I'm done," he ended sarcastically.

Asanuma's light gray eyes stared at his friend blankly. "I'm beginning to question your sexuality, my friend. It would explain a lot of questions I have stored away over the years about you."

"Mine? What about yours? You just told me I was one of the most handsome guys at this school!"

"I'm honest, not blind. I can admit when I have a potential rival in the looks department, although in your case I am forced to let go of my anxiety because there is no way that you are better looking than I am."

Mamoru decided to ignore that last comment and returned to his reading and the rest of his dreadful meal in hopeful peace. Asanuma wouldn't understand anyway and Mamoru was not about to explain to him the amazing events that had taken place in the past year. He quietly cursed Motoki for not being there to help him out -- he was the only one who knew…

Asanuma grinned, believing his friend's silence as an admission of defeat. "You're just jealous."

* * *

"Get away from me, you psycho!" Chibiusa screamed reaching for the butter knife on the kitchen table and aiming it towards the figure by the refrigerator. "I don't know what you did or how you did it but I want you to change it back!"

Meioh Setsuna was standing imposingly in her grandmother's beloved kitchen holding a long staff with a garnet orb the same color as her magenta eyes at the tip. She was dressed in a ridiculously short black sailor, schoolgirl outfit and knee-high boots that emphasized the long length of her dark legs. Chibiusa would have laughed at her ensemble if she weren't scared out of her wits at what this person could do, especially with a staff in her hand. Involuntarily, she rubbed the bump at the nape of her neck.

Not intimidated by the disgraceful substitution for a true weapon, Setsuna stepped slowly towards the terrified girl. "I came to see how you have adjusted. You are an intelligent girl and surely you have figured out where you are."

"Where I am?" Chibiusa snarled incredulously. The butter knife shook in her hand. "I'm in the freaking Twilight Zone is where I am! You've brainwashed my grandma into thinking I'm her niece and God knows what else you've done! Maybe the rumors are true, maybe you are a witch!"

Setsuna narrowed her eyes dangerously. "I would be more careful in my choice of words if I were you, Chibiusa."

Chibiusa's face paled and she backed away, stunned at the striking behavior of her friend that she had never witnessed before. Her body trembled, sweat gathering on her forehead. "I-I'm sorry, but I don't know what is happening and I would appreciate if you could explain the situation to me. Is it really 1993? Is that really my grandmother? And why are you wearing _that?_" She gestured at Setsuna's outfit with the butter knife. It was positively indecent and Chibiusa would rather not picture her wearing it again.

"First, I must ask you to put the knife down," Setsuna replied smoothly.

"Put that stick down first and I'll do it," Chibiusa countered.

Setsuna gritted her teeth before nodding her head in agreement and setting her staff carefully on the linoleum floor. Taking her cue, Chibiusa placed the knife back on the table, but stood cautiously nearby in case it was needed again. She raised her pink eyebrows questioningly at Setsuna.

"Secondly, I ask that you sit down. I don't know how long this will take."

"I'd rather stand." _Just in case I need to run, _Chibiusa added as an afterthought.

"As you wish." Setsuna straightened her back. "I know I cannot ask you to believe what I am about to tell you considering the circumstances, but all I ask is that you listen with open ears… and an open mind."

"Okay." Listening didn't hurt, right? Chibiusa fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

Setsuna began to pace back and forth, making her black boots squeak much to the annoyance of Chibiusa. "Before I go into full detail of my plans for you, I am going to take the liberty to properly introduce myself."

_Plans? Proper introductions! _Chibiusa thought angrily. She vowed never to trust anyone again.

Setsuna continued, "My name is Sailor Pluto, Guardian of time and space and charged by her highness, Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium, to stand watch at the Door of Space-Time for all eternity. I am taking a great risk just by being here and ignoring two of three rules I am never allowed to break -- not leaving my post at the gate, not traveling through time, and most importantly, _not_ stopping time."

Chibiusa hadn't noticed at first -- nor even bothered to remember, due to her frantic state -- that the house and most specifically the kitchen was completely devoid of noise and… _movement_. Out of the corner of her eye, she became aware of a third figure in the room standing motionless by the stove-- Ikuko. On closer observation, however, Chibiusa saw that not only was her grandmother not moving, but she had also been in the middle of something-- pouring milk into a glass. She could not mask her amazement as she noticed the white liquid floating creepily in mid-air. The shock of such a realization that perhaps the green-haired woman was not lying hit her like a million blows to her stomach.

_Think logically and not stupidly. You are dreaming. This event defies many laws of physics and reason so, therefore, force yourself to wake up before you submit to this insanity…_

"I know what you are thinking."

"You have no idea what I'm thinking." Chibiusa took a deep, quivering breath. _Play along. To survive you must adapt…_

"You think this is all a dream." Setsuna had stopped pacing and was now standing directly in front of Chibiusa.

_I can be smart about this. _She fixed her mind with determination. "But you said you have only broken two rules, and if my sight does not deceive me, you have stopped time, as well. Don't think you can get things past me."

"I would never be foolish enough to believe such a thing, but I am not lying to you. I have not stopped time. I have merely manipulated it, slowing it down to an almost complete stop, enough to not be visible to the naked eye."

"Okay," the teenager uttered, fixing her dark eyes on the stack of pancakes placed temptingly on the table. She mentally chastised herself for thinking that she could outwit the secretive Senshi. "I suppose I'll give you that one." There was no need to beat around the bush any longer. "Why am I here?"

Setsuna smiled, almost as eerily as she had done the night before. "I cannot directly interfere with time and--"

"Why not?"

"I guard time, not control it. I am its guardian and any change that I would cause voluntarily would be perceived as an error to the timeline and it would automatically fixitself. It would be as if the event had not occurred at all. This presents a great problem to our future and that is where your help comes in."

Chibiusa eyed her wearily. "But why me? Why can't someone else help? You say you are Sailor Pluto and the stories of the Sailor Senshi only include the inner planets and Jupiter. Isn't there some other extra Senshi like Saturn or Neptune that could have done this instead?"

"Clever girl," Setsuna observed, impressed. "However, I do not recall saying that you would be the only one involved."

"So there _are_ others?"

"For the sake of this mission and discretion, I'm afraid I cannot answer that."

"Fine," Chibiusa relented, hating how people had to be so cryptic. "But you haven't told me why I'm needed."

"Because of your will. I cannot force an individual to travel through time, they have to do it willingly."

"I never said I wanted to go back in time!"

"Yes you did. Do you not remember saying that you would do _'anything to keep this from happening?_'"

She did remember and the stupid sayings of 'Be careful what you say' plagued her mind. She wanted to scream or pull her hair out or take the white staff off the floor and whack Setsuna's head with it repeatedly for being a misleading miscreant. She pinched the bridge of her nose. "So you tricked me with that talk about my parents so you could follow through with your devious plans?"

"Yes," she replied dryly.

Chibiusa allowed her jaw to drop. At least she could always count on Setsuna to be so blunt. "And just what are your plans? They better be damn good because I do not appreciate being used!"

Seemingly unaffected by Chibiusa's outburst, Setsuna stood calmly in front of the irate teenager, smiling pleasantly. "I was beginning to wonder when you would ask the most important question since we should not delay any longer. Time does not appreciate being meddled with and the quicker a change is done, the better." She placed her hand on Chibiusa's shoulder, forcing her to sit on the kitchen table. "For this you should be seated."

"But I don't want--" Chibiusa began to protest.

"Shhhh," Setsuna ordered, placing her gloved finger on her lips. "You will listen and keep your mouth shut because I will only explain this once. You are as stubborn as your parents and it is because of their selflessness and foolishness that we are in this dilemma to begin with. Unfortunately, since you are the only person besides myself who knows them best, you are the perfect candidate to go through with this task. I'm not going to risk leaving the fate of our future in their hands anymore and you are going to fix what should have happened long before your birth."

Chibiusa gulped helplessly, knowing her only option would be to comply with the mysterious Senshi of Time.

As Setsuna -- or more accurately -- Sailor Pluto began the tale of a forbidden love that had begun over a thousand years ago to the powerless Chibiusa, neither noticed the curious red eyes that had been watching them the entire time.

* * *

**_A/N:_** _Reviews help a writer know if she's doing good or not. --wink--_

_And for those that are wondering why I chose to make Ikuko's hair pink, I was inspired by another of Naoko Takeuchi's paintings. You can view it here: __mangastyle . net /book3 /3-17 . jpg__ (Ikuko and Asanuma are right below Mamoru/Tuxedo Kamen)_

_Asanuma is a minor character from the manga that goes to Mamoru's school... although for this story, I take many liberties with him._


	5. Chapter Four

_**A/N:** Originally, this was supposed to be longer, but I made some cuts and I was left with this short chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. There is also some stronger language included, but not much. _

_**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Sailor Moon._

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Call me crazy--"

"You're crazy."

"Mako, why can't you ever let me finish a sentence without--"

"Interrupting?" Makoto asked, grinning mischievously.

"Urgh! Yes!" snapped Minako, glaring harshly at her tall friend before turning around and continue walking. "As I was saying… call me crazy, Usagi, but I don't remember you ever telling us that you had a cousin. Heck, I didn't even know you had an aunt."

Usagi pursed her lips, adjusting her backpack strap on her left shoulder, mentally berating herself for not telling them sooner. "Actually, we don't really see them that much. I mean, Aunt Setsuna joined the Peace Corps right out of high school and I've literally only seen her once in my life, I don't even remember what she looks like. I was like four years old when she came to visit, but I have never met Chibiusa. And I guess I just never felt the need to bring it up."

The five diverse friends walked leisurely on the cracked sidewalk, soaking up the heat of the afternoon sun. They were famished, sweaty, and immensely tired after a long, laborious day at Azabu's district high school. Usagi and Minako had both dolefully served their after school detentions, while Ami, Rei, and Makoto had attended their extra-curricular activities -- Latin Club, Archery, and Student Council, respectively. There was no time to visit the Crown Arcade, a habit that had become a daily routine over the course of the past year, and they opted to go home instead to prepare for Minako's birthday bash later that evening. It was going to be an absolute ball, as they had been looking forward to it for the past few months. Minako was the only child of a wealthy family, therefore, anything her parents did for her would be nothing less than extravagant.

"Chibiusa," Ami repeated, scrunching her face in contemplation. "Strange that your mother and aunt chose the same name for their daughters, don't you think? I can't imagine what the probability to that is." She tapped her fingers together as if actually trying to determine what the exact odds were. "It's sort of amazing… unfortunate that you have to share your name, but still rather incredible."

"I think you mean weird," Makoto supplied wryly, pulling at a stray string on her blue, pleated skirt. "I would be upset if I had to share my name. At least she goes by a nickname." She placed her hand on Usagi's shoulder from behind. "But if she looks like you, too, then we are definitely entering 'what the fuck' territory."

Minako swiveled her head, giving Makoto a critical eye. "What's with the curses today? Hanging out with dirty sailors again?"

"Yes, unfortunately. Being part of a sports team forces you to use very colorful words."

"Just admit you like using them. You shouldn't limit your already limited vocabulary, anyway," Rei teased, poking her in the ribs with her elbow. Her violet eyes brightened at the sight of a familiar street sign up ahead. "Well, this has been fun, but this is where I bid you all a farewell. Bye, girls!" she waved, crossing the street.

"Wait! You're coming tonight, right?" Minako worriedly asked, her twinkling blue eyes prepared to burst into tears in the case of refusal.

"I already told you I would!" Rei retorted in irritation as she walked away, mumbling about amnesiac blondes and pointless repetitions.

Minako pouted, knowing it was best not to push the topic further, and turned to a giggling Usagi. "Makoto and I have to go, too," she said, giving both Usagi and Ami a bright smile. "But make sure to bring your cousin with you tonight, that way we can meet her _and_ she can get socialized! She'll definitely make a boyfriend by the end of the night. Oh, this is going to be so much fun! See you two later!" She squealed in delight, grabbing Makoto by the hand as they bounced away in the opposite direction, leaving Usagi and Ami shaking their heads in amusement.

"I've been meaning to tell you," Usagi said to Ami after a few silent moments. "I passed my literature test. Barely, but at least I don't have to re-take it. "

"That's fantastic, Usagi! You see? With just a little extra help, your marks will go up significantly. It's a slow process," Ami said, noticing Usagi's shy smile, "but one that will have remarkable results. If we keep this up, we'll soon be rivals and you know how competitive I can be." She grinned.

"I doubt it, but I just wanted to say thank you, you know, for being patient with me."

"You're welcome."

"But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

The mood instantly darkened, making Usagi feel as if a rock had settled in the pit of her stomach. The two girls looked around guardedly, making sure no pedestrian was within hearing distance. They slowed their pace, allowing a few moments to pass in the uncomfortable air.

Ami began to fidget with her small ring, a birthday present from her mother the month before. "I know," she answered simply.

"I just…" Usagi hated having to bring it up, even though it was imperative to be in the know, but she had been waiting to get Ami alone and this was her best chance. She took a deep, discomforting breath, fighting the strong urge to bite her nails. "Have you, Luna or Artemis been able to find anything? A clue or something?"

"No," Ami replied, reverting to her old, soldier mode of intelligence. "We have found nothing. We rotate going out each night to search for a trace of a negative vibe or any unusual criminal behavior, but it always ends up being the standard store robbery or car theft. Honestly, it worries me, Usagi, because before, we didn't set out looking for the enemy, the enemy found us, by causing massive chaos, public hysteria, et cetera. So really, we don't know exactly _what_ we are looking for in the first place, and quite frankly, I'm beginning to believe that it is all for naught."

Was it truly possible? That in a few, short months an entire kingdom of darkness completely disappeared? Was it possible that Queen Beryl and her sadistic generals were gone for absolute good? Usagi closed her eyes in hope. "Are you sure there's been nothing?"

"Absolutely. We've researched various news articles and news reports. I even managed to get into the police database with the Mercury computer, but no evidence turned up, either. It only served to waste my time and fill me with guilt." Ami rolled her eyes. "Usagi, I think it's time to conclude that the Dark Kingdom is officially gone."

Usagi nodded compliantly, unsure as to why she did not feel content. "Six months of waiting."

"Yes. Almost as long as their existence… or at least just here in Tokyo. There never were reports of youmas in other parts of the globe… I've checked, so don't worry, " she assured, giving Usagi a small smile.

"I just want to make sure. It makes no sense that it would all stop, just like that. We can still transform, and I thought the reason we could in the first place was to fight off these monsters."

"I will have to look into that," Ami replied, furrowing her dark brows that matched her short, blue hair. "I have yet to determine the reason for our transformations. Luna and Artemis said that we became soldiers in order to defeat the Dark Kingdom, but we didn't, and that is one of the main inquiries; that does concern me. I hardly believe Queen Beryl and her subordinates decided to suddenly give up their destructive tendencies."

"I agree," Usagi muttered, shuddering at the memory of Nephrite's terrifying shadow. "So," she said, attempting to change the subject entirely. "That's all I wanted to know. I also didn't want you think I had forgotten… I think about it almost everyday, you know, like I have to be ready for something big, the calm before a huge storm, and it scares me, Ami, scares me like you wouldn't believe."

"I know, Usagi. We all feel the same."

"No, you don't," she shot back, pointing to herself with fervor, making the Soldier of Ice jump in slight surprise. "_I _am the leader of this team and it is my responsibility to know if the enemy will attack or not. I know none of you thought much of me as a leader, but I didn't choose it -- it chose me. I know that I'm a clumsy, lazy girl who only likes to eat chocolate and read Manga, yet I _did_ try to be what I was supposed to be. I didn't ask to be Sailor Moon, but I accepted it and didn't run away like the coward people think I am. And if it was not for the four of you, I don't think I would be here today."

_And you, Tuxedo Kamen…_

She looked away, an old pain settling in her chest, a fierce reminder of her never-ending uselessness. Perhaps she was only kidding herself in believing that she had truly tried in her duty as a Sailor Senshi. How many times had she run away in fright or tripped over her bumbling, red-booted feet before being whisked away to safety by her gallant Tuxedo Kamen? How many times had Luna reprimanded her for being a faulty member of the team? It was the reason she only confided her true feelings to Ami, cool and levelheaded Ami who would never judge her with those all-knowing cerulean eyes of hers and the gentle soul Usagi hoped she would always possess.

"I never thought that about you," Ami offered quietly and honestly. "You always were a true leader to me. If it weren't for _you,_ I would have never had the guts to agree to be a Senshi. What you have is low confidence in yourself, Usagi. I don't think you realize what you are capable of achieving. To be honest, I think you were meant to do great things, and you have. Just look at the improvement you are doing with your schoolwork. A lazy person doesn't try, and that is the opposite of what you are doing."

Usagi bit her lip, coming to a stop in front of a large, stone house. "Maybe you're right."

"Of course. I always am," Ami, affirmed, a joking lilt to her soft voice. She looked to the long, winding driveway to where her mother's classy-car was parked. "I mean it, though. Continue with this effort and you won't be disappointed. Maybe you can join our study group on Wednesday afternoons! We have students of all grades involved and it will be an influx of information and help for you."

Usagi forced her mouth into a tight smile. _Here we go… _"I don't think that's a great idea and I'm pretty sure you know why."

"Oh, Usagi," Ami said sadly. "You can't allow a small squabble between you and Mamoru to get in the way of furthering your education."

"Small? Small!" Usagi shouted incredulously. "Have you forgotten what that horse's ass calls me? Or has your worship of him blinded you?"

Ami covered her mouth attempting to hide a small chuckle. "I'm sure he means that in jest, not for the sake of ridiculing you."

"He hates me!"

"He does not hate you," Ami argued, wondering why she had brought up the delicate subject of Mamoru, the only thing that irked Usagi almost as much as the Dark Kingdom. "I am certain that he likes you and considers you a good friend. He just teases you to get a kick out of you. Lighten up a bit."

"You think I need to lighten up?" Usagi asked in disbelief and betrayal. Her mouth had formed into a big 'O.'

"No, that's not what I meant," Ami sighed. This was hopeless. A raging bull was more complacent. "What I meant was, um, you know -- will you please just think about it? We study in the library where it's a nice, quiet atmosphere and no place for obnoxious behavior." She looked to her pig-tailed friend pleadingly. "Will you?"

Usagi sighed, running a hand through one of her blonde pigtails. "Sure, I'll think about it."

"Good! Makoto has come a few times and I was hoping that you and Minako would eventually come, too. Rei would go if she didn't have to look after the temple, but she's an excellent student anyway. Maybe your cousin can study with us, too! " She opened the front gate to her house. "I'll see you tonight, Usagi."

"No promises on the study-group thing!" Usagi called out to her waving friend. She watched as Ami crossed the front lawn of her house and made her way inside, leaving her alone on the pavement.

She bit her lip, wondering why she was even considering joining the renowned study group. Many students that she knew were members already and many girls had joined for the sole reason of being in the presence of a certain raven-haired senior who was deemed an academic god… and gorgeous. Usagi rolled her eyes in disgust at the thought of those silly girls and their ridiculous love for the insensitive Mamoru. She couldn't deny that he was handsome, she wasn't blind and there were a few embarrassing times that she was stopped in her tracks when he walked into the room… but then he opened his mouth and she remembered what a jerk and an ass he truly was. A jerk to _her_, at least, another mystery of the universe that took pleasure in irritating her to no end. She wished Mamoru would take a nice big dive off the edge of a very steep cliff.

If there was one thing that gave him complete satisfaction, it was pointing out her pitiful grades in school (and her odangos), as if she wasn't aware of the true and cruel fact.

Agreeing to Ami's request would help end it… and make her a better student in the process. All she needed to do was get along with the evil deviant for a few hours every Wednesday afternoon and then she would rub her eventual greatness all over his shocked and stupid face and enjoy every minute of it.

She had nothing to lose and so much to gain. Usagi walked the rest of the way home with an unwavering smile on her face.

* * *

There were many things in the universe Chibiusa had the ability to accept into her brightly open, yet young mind. But being blackmailed by a conniving social recluse -- who needed to grasp that it was not Halloween -- was not one of them. Being deceived by a formerly-trusted friend, finding out that your parents were ex-superheroes, getting clobbered on the head by a _Talisman _(whatever the hell that was), being thrown back in time, and then told that she was in charge of making sure that her parent's relationship progressed like it was "supposed to" before it was too late? Was that even possible? She was more willing to believe that atoms were surrounded by electron clouds and that Uranus rotated on a horizontal axis -- both of which she had never seen -- than the riffraff revealed to her in the past twenty-four hours. The discovery of life on the surface of an exploding star seemed more plausible.

There was just something about being kidnapped (or perhaps it was a problem with authority -- she wasn't sure) that Chibiusa did not appreciate. Not even forty-year-olds didn't have this much stress placed upon them in such a small amount of time, so how was she, a _teenager_ with absolutely no experience in the field of love, supposed to handle this? Especially since the Time Guardian had not revealed why it was so crucial to alter the timeline.

She had complied with Setsuna's request of staying quiet… for about five minutes, around the time Setsuna had revealed her _grand plan_ of Chibiusa setting her parents up together, which was an odd request considering it was going to happen anyway. Apparently, however, six years of separation was loathsome in the eyes of the Time Senshi.

_"Reach out to them," _Setsuna had said, looking directly into Chibiusa's mystified eyes. _"Expose them to their fears so that they can learn to overcome them. Their union is an eternal one and no one and nothing can shatter it, not even themselves."_

Chibiusa had frowned at her words, wondering what the Senshi of Time had meant by "eternal." After voicing said inquiry, Setsuna grinned and went into lucid detail about a princess that had lived over a thousand years ago on the kingdom of the Moon. (Chibiusa wanted to protest the fact that there wasn't and never had been life on the Moon, but she kept the thought to herself) and her love for the Earth prince that resulted in destruction and death.

Chibiusa had been about to comment on what an interesting tale it was and that she should definitely consider publishing it, when Setsuna reached for her white staff and recited a small chant in a language she could not interpret. In a swirl of white smoke, several images appeared within it, showing key events of a period known as the Silver Millennium, a peaceful time that had ceased to exist and would never be seen again. After watching carefully and even asking Sailor Pluto to repeat some of the scenes, all of Chibiusa's doubts concerning her present situation vanished into oblivion.

They had spent almost five hours in that time-reduced space, a lot of which were spent consoling a crying Chibiusa, who after witnessing her parents' first deaths in the white smoke, could no longer sustain her famous stoic façade. There were yells, screams, accusations, cries of despair and disbelief, but in the end, there was no more room for questions or deliberations. Chibiusa -- as a last attempt to dispute the achievement of temporal paradox and for the sake of her sanity -- questioned the effect her presence in this foreign time would have on her own life. Setsuna simply replied that everything that was meant to happen would, which made Chibiusa roll her navy eyes at such a pathetic and unconvincing line. Setsuna sneered, pointing out that Chibiusa was still alive and converting oxygen into carbon dioxide. Chibiusa blushed to the roots of her hair.

When Sailor Pluto had gone, leaving no specification as to when she might return or when Chibiusa could go back, she had restored time to its normal pace and left a more composed Chibiusa standing defeated on the staircase. Before Setsuna had left, Chibiusa had gone to check the suspended milk being poured by her grandmother -- it had not moved even a single millimeter.

Now, after a few hours of relaxation and conversation with Ikuko, she sat on her grandmother's plush, emerald couch in the drawing room, going over Setsuna's warnings (not mentioning future events or inventions or who she truly was to people, et cetera) in her mind while biting her nails nervously. Ikuko had conveniently forgotten that she needed diced peaches for whatever concoction of food she was making for dessert, leaving Chibiusa waiting alone for -- and she cringed when she thought about this -- her _mother_ to come home from school. The irony of it was not lost on her.

Her soul nearly left the restraints of her body -- at least, it felt like it did -- as she jumped a foot in the air at the sound of an opening and then slamming front door. A shout of "Mom, I'm home!" had Chibiusa on the verge of a panic attack. She was _not_ prepared for this. She could not meet her mother and act completely normal or treat her like a cousin. She couldn't do this.

An image of a young girl, no older than herself, plunging a sword into her abdomen in complete agony flashed before her eyes. She _could_ do this.

Her heart beat uncontrollably in her chest as she heard the loud footsteps edge closer to her position at the back of the house. _Oh, kami… _

* * *

"I have come bearing good news, my Lord. We have located the girl." She bowed in reverence at the noble figure slouched elegantly on the stone throne.

He took a delicate sip of his wine. "Have you, now?"

"Yes. It seems that our esteemed little rabbit has sought refuge in Tokyo."

He pressed his lips into a thin line, beginning to feel the frustration of his disciple's debilitating incompetence. "Then why, pray tell, have you returned empty-handed?" he roared, hurling his wine glass to the floor in rage. "I would think that having the rabbit in such a convenient location would give you enough sense to easily bring her to me!"

"W-with all due respect, my prince," she stammered in absolute fear. "I'm afraid that there is an even bigger problem with the situation. She is not exactly in _this _Tokyo."

The prince shot her a murderous glare. "Stop smothering me with drivel and specify thoroughly what you are trying to say."

She bit her lip, looking anxiously at the floor. "What I mean, my Lord, is that the rabbit is not in the Tokyo of _this_ time but of another."

"Another time? You speak nonsense." He was beginning to get a fierce headache.

"It is not nonsense, prince. The rabbit has somehow managed to travel over a thousand years into the past. The oracle has confirmed it."

At her last words, his eyes shot to a marble statue in the middle of the room. "_Into the past?"_

* * *

_**A/N:** Sorry that it was so short, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer and include some more Mamoru. Hope that the inclusion of the last scene does not confuse some of you, but it will be explained MUCH later in the story... but hopefully some will understand its importance --wink--_

_Now, how about a review? :D_


	6. Chapter Five

_**Author's Note**: I CANNOT believe it took me this long to update! I feel bad because this chapter had been ready for a while. The only explanation is that this evil thing that I call "real life" got in the way and delayed it. Plus, I had to make a few changes to the story that I -hope- you all will enjoy (don't worry, these are changes to be made in the future). Anywho, I hope you all enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Sailor Moon._

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"If I had the luxury of being able to roam freely as I please," the tall man remarked keenly, "I would seize each and every single opportunity I had to peruse the wonders of civilization and mingle with other individuals of my age and mentality… especially if I were invited to attend social functions where I would be surrounded by beautiful and nubile women."

"I wholeheartedly agree," the younger blonde man beside him declared loudly, narrowing his eyes scornfully at the third man standing in the room. "You are the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet and I hate you. I should have killed you when I had the chance."

Mamoru glared scornfully at the two patronizing young men sitting comfortably on his leather couch, regretting and damning himself for having anything to do with their redemption. The youngest, in particular, was the most unpleasant and rambunctious of them all and perhaps it would have been best if he _had_ allowed him kill him. He wondered miserably what he had done in a past life to deserve such vindictive and conniving friends… but then mentally slapped himself because he _did_ know exactly what he had done in his past life. There was absolutely no justice in the world.

"Don't look at me like that, Mamoru. I may take it a bit personally," the blond one continued annoyingly. " You brought this onto yourself. You can't expect to get everything you want without there being some sort of consequence."

"What I want is to be left alone and to have one day of peace," he replied irritably, pacing the length of his finely-furnished living room. The bright afternoon sun gleaming from the large windows did nothing to soothe his mood.

"You sought me out and I graciously gave you my guidance. I hardly think that warrants me your contempt."

"I wanted to speak with Nephrite," Mamoru replied through painfully gritted teeth. "But now you've run him off!"

"It isn't my fault you grabbed the wrong crystal."

"It was an accident! And if you don't shut up, I'll throw yours into the Mariana Trench and happily watch you sink!"

"Gentlemen, please," the oldest interjected calmly, his long white hair enhancing the effect of his sensible demeanor. "It is disgraceful to watch you both behave so despicably. I would say you're acting like children but I do not wish to insult them with such a comparison."

"He started it by interrupting my peaceful slumber! Quite rudely, I might add," the blond man said, sticking his nose in the air.

"Jadeite, if you continue speaking, I will joyfully support Endymion in making the bottom of the ocean your permanent new home and feel no remorse about it. Now for the love of the gods, please return to your dwelling."

Jadeite stared impassively at his superior. It was not the first time he had been threatened to have his stone be disposed of, cracked, hurled, melted, donated to the Smithsonian… nor would it be the last. He shrugged in indifference, grabbing the remote control and turning on the big-screen television. A new episode of _Law & Order_ was on today and detective Lennie Briscoe was quickly becoming his favorite character.

Mamoru rolled his eyes to glower at the ceiling and counted backwards to ten in his head. "Kunzite," he said looking to the older man apologetically, "I appreciate your help with this brainless scoundrel, but I have told you over a thousand times not to call me Endymion."

"Forgive me, my prince," Kunzite replied soundly. "I will try not to let it happen again."

"Don't call me 'my prince,' either. Please call me Mamoru."

"I'm sorry, Mamoru. Ancient habits are hard to break."

Mamoru sighed in defeat, knowing full well that Kunzite would never stop calling him Endymion or any other formal title he had been educated to regard him as. It was one of the many reasons it was best for the respected ancient general of the Earth Kingdom during the Silver Millennium to be kept out of the public eye… for the time being, at least.

It had been difficult at first, becoming comfortable in associating with former enemies who had betrayed you and tried to kill you, your friends, the whole city, the world population… but surprisingly, the adaptation had run rather smoothly (with the exception of the occasional "friendly" quarrel between Mamoru and Jadeite).

He was indebted to them in this lifetime, and he would forever remember that fated stormy night when the tall and imposing Kunzite had cornered him into a dark alley. He had instantly recognized the dull, gray uniform that was the trademark of the Dark Kingdom, and had bravely attempted to break free of his firm grasp. It was useless, of course, for the older man beat him in both build and stature. Kunzite had then looked at him straight in the face full of sorrow, icy blue eyes moistened with unshed tears, and bent to his knees, begging Mamoru for forgiveness.

"Damn it all to the abyss of hell," Jadeite exclaimed brashly, startling Mamoru out of his thoughts. "It doesn't come on for another hour." He began to madly change the channels, then, getting a thoughtful look on his face, he abruptly stood and left the room.

"That was incredibly simple," Kunzite said dryly. "If I had known that that's what it took to get him to leave, I would have demolished that mind-rotting metal box ages ago."

Mamoru and Kunzite watched in disappointment as not a minute later, Jadeite happily returned carrying a game console under his left arm, placing it gently on the floor as it were a fine piece of priceless art.

"Where did you get that?" Mamoru angrily asked as Jadeite connected the gray cables into the large television. "I don't own anything like that!"

Jadeite shrugged elegantly. "It belongs to Zoicite. I am only borrowing it," he lied. "You know how obsessed he is with this technology. And I've wanted to play that new _Super Mario All-Stars _for months."

Mamoru ran his hand through his dark hair, wondering how long it would take to get to the Mariana Islands. "None of you have any money to afford something like this."

"I know."

"So how did he obtain it?"

"I suppose he used your money."

Mamoru pinched the bridge of his nose, struggling to keep his anger in check. "Jadeite," he gently asked the young man who was now sitting on the floor with a game controller. "Do you think of me as some sort of idiot? Do you truly believe, even for the slightest of moments, that I would ever trust your word… in anything?"

"Yes," Jadeite replied, now fully engrossed in the game. He was actually quite skillful and he fully intended on taking advantage of his free time to amuse himself with electronics, which did not happen as often as he wished. "Yes, to the latter, as well."

If Mamoru had not been beaten down with moral values and reason, Jadeite would never see the light of day again, judging by the look of absolute murderous intent plastered upon his face. Kunzite remained seated quietly, mentally chanting a mantra.

"If you think that I'm going to allow--"

"Mamoru, stop avoiding the subject," Jadeite interrupted him, keeping his green eyes on the screen. "I know that you are noble and all that other nonsense that you royals are conditioned with since birth, but it sickens me beyond belief at how ungrateful you are to this second chance at life that you have been given. You are still alive, a benefit that I do not have, and if I did, I would not be wasting it by being surrounded with these dreary walls instead of in the arms of a willing woman."

Did he honestly have to come home everyday to this? Mamoru had spent the first few hours after he arrived from school brooding and Kunzite would have none of that, questioning him relentlessly on his mood. This inquiry then lead to the need of assistance from Nephrite, his rationality would be of great use since Zoicite was taking his afternoon nap, but concluded with Jadeite's unfortunate presence and refusal to go back within his crystal, and Nephrite refused to be in the same room. Mamoru glanced at Kunzite who was still in a meditative state… or asleep. Mamoru wasn't too sure.

"So because you are a dunce and pathetic when it comes to the human necessity that we call common sense," Jadeite continued with an authoritative air. "You _will_ go to that party, or whatever it is you adolescents of today term it as, and you shall remain there until the festivities have ended and hopefully -- although, I highly doubt it since it is _you_ we are discussing -- you _will_ enjoy it."

Mamoru reckoned that if Jadeite were to have a twin, that twin would be none other than his other rowdy and meddling friend, Asanuma. The resemblance in attitude and arrogance was uncanny. "Why am I even listening to your opinion?" he asked. "I'm older and far more knowledgeable than you. I will never understand what my father was thinking when he allowed you to become part of the imperial guard."

"The King was awed by my proficiency with a sword and dashing good looks," Jadeite assured simply. "And if I recall correctly, the Queen was rather fond of me, too." He cursed at the screen after Mario got hit by a fireball, shrinking him down to "regular" Mario .

The whole scene taking place in Mamoru's living room -- Kunzite meditating on the couch and Jadeite playing video games on the floor -- was quite a sight to behold, and if Mamoru had not seen or been part of more bizarre events, the situation would have been highly comical and very ridiculous.

But the situation, regrettably, was indeed very real.

Mamoru frowned at the back of Jadeite's unruly blond head intensely, reflecting over his accurate words, and for a moment, he began to feel somewhat uncomfortable. It was the same guilty feeling that overcame him when he had first received the memories of his past as the Earth Prince, for if they had come sooner, the loss of two of his reincarnated guardians could have been avoided. He allowed himself to drop on the couch next to Kunzite.

"He is right, Endymion," Kunzite commented suddenly, apparently not asleep. "You have imprisoned yourself here for far too long. It is time that you step outside of your school obligations."

Jadeite paused the game, turning his head to look squarely at Kunzite with wide, shocked eyes. "You agree with me," he stated, flabbergasted.

"Yes… I do," Kunzite said carefully, raising a pale eyebrow. "Am I not allowed to be in agreeance with you?"

"Well, yes… but, I -- you… You agreed with me!"

"I am afraid I do not--"

"You once said that it would take a disastrous event and my talking corpse for you to finally agree with me."

Kunzite was not the type of man to be easily intimidated or be frightened into immobility, but it was the first time in over a millennium, even after seeing countless battles and wars, that he was rendered absolutely speechless.

"You are indeed a man of your word." Jadeite smiled pleasantly and genuinely and returned to his game.

Shaking his head at Jadeite's flair for the overdramatic, Kunzite placed a hand on Mamoru's shoulder. "Your companions, Furuhata and Ittou -- they have good reason. They merely insisted on your presence, Endymion, it is not for you to run yourself into such a temperament."

Mamoru could not believe that Kunzite would ever suggest that Asanuma had a smidgeon of reason in that twisted head of his. He groaned. "Not you, too."

"I am quite serious, prince." He looked stonily at Mamoru, making him almost shiver in fear. "I would think that after what we have gone through to rid mankind of that evil woman, you would appreciate the freedom you have been granted. This is not the Silver Millennium anymore, Endymion, so there are no more hindrances to your happy ending. There is no more reason for you to run from your destiny."

It was when Kunzite looked at him with coldness that made Mamoru squirm a little… but only a little. Not that Kunzite would ever do anything to harm Mamoru, no, on the contrary, he had shown time after time again exactly what he was willing to sacrifice in order to ensure the safety of the reincarnated prince, which included his own young life.

Kunzite was the only one that could make Mamoru feel inferior, or more precisely, like a wandering lost child. The feeling was disconcerting, a feeling that Mamoru had promised himself, since his first few weeks at the orphanage, to never allow to affect him again. After waking up at the hospital with absolutely no memory of his past, truly he had been reborn that day, he had to start all over and he would have to do it himself. Since then, he had been an introvert, never allowing anyone into his little world of obscurity. It was selfish, perhaps (he thought now), but like most self-imposed barriers they eventually fell. Mamoru was a man of accomplishments and detested waste, though now those years of isolation seemed ridiculous and he was thankful of persistent people like Motoki, whose kind soul refused to be blocked by Mamoru's walls. Kunzite may have had the frustrating ability to make him feel foolish, it was necessary for his stubborn and unrelenting attitude and he was thankful for that.

Mamoru sighed and was just about to agree with his two guardians when the doorbell rang incessantly. Jadeite rapidly paused his game and looked worriedly back at Kunzite who raised an eyebrow in response. Jadeite sighed and sullenly left the room. After Mamoru heard the soft click of a bedroom door closing, he yelled, "Enter," the front door proceeded to open swiftly, allowing two handsome young men to enter the living room. Mamoru damned himself again.

"Well, what do we have here, Motoki? A little testosterone fest, I see! Now all we need are some girls, and most importantly, beer!" Asanuma crossed the room after removing his shoes and clapped Mamoru on the back of shoulder. Mamoru grunted.

Motoki remained by the door and bowed his head. "Kunzite. Mamoru."

Kunzite had already risen from the couch and bowed elegantly. "Furuhata. Ittou."

Mamoru waved at them from his seat. "I knew it was too much to hope that I would not see you two this evening," he said, rubbing a hand through his hair. "In fact, I expected you sooner."

"We would have come earlier," explained Motoki as he took a seat in the recliner. "But I had to stop by the arcade because I had to give Unazuki the keys to close up tonight. It will be my first Friday night off in months and I am not taking any chances."

Asanuma was now sitting on the floor where Jadeite previously sat and lifted up the controller, frowning. "Damn, Mamoru, I didn't know you had a Super Nintendo. I'm upset that you haven't invited me over so I can slaughter you." He unpaused the game and continued the game.

Mamoru glared at the back of Asanuma's head who was happily controlling the little Mario character around green pipes and throwing fireballs at oddly-shaped animated turtles. Pressing his lips into a thin line to keep from grinning, Mamoru knew he could just as easily throw Asanuma across the room and not break a single drop of sweat. This brightened his bad mood immensely.

"So," he said, still thinking of different ways to harm Asanuma, "You two aren't going to give up."

Motoki gave a bright smile. "Not a chance, pal, you're going whether you like it or not. I have plenty of backup if I need to drag you out of this building," he nodded to Asanuma and Kunzite, "and I'm very certain we three can take you." Of course, he and Asanuma were no match for Mamoru, but Kunzite could keep him down. Motoki was positive.

For several seconds, the only sound that filled the room was the game music coming from the television. Mamoru eyed each of his friends carefully. He knew Asanuma was waiting silently for his response, too, for the little Italian plumber superhero was no longer running in the two-dimensional space.

If he concentrated hard enough and closed his eyes, he could even hear the soft breathing of the sleeping Zoicite in the second bedroom. He sighed. Really, there was no reason for him to prolong his self-induced alienation from the world.

There were no more cries for help or screams of mercy in the wind. He was free.

Mamoru stood from the couch and ran a hand through his already impeccable hair in a useless attempt to fix it. "Well, I suppose I should change," he said, looking down at his school uniform.

Motoki squinted at him silently, and for a second Mamoru thought he might be angry or upset. But almost instantly the frown left his face and was replaced by his usual friendly smile. "Yes, I think you should definitely change."

* * *

Chibiusa had been about to hyperventilate and trying to assure herself that it would be fine because it was only her mom, even if it was a younger version of her, so they most certainly would get along. She sat stunned as Usagi's form appeared at the entrance of the drawing room and for the life of her she couldn't figure out why. She was no stranger to her mother's beauty but it seemed as if in this point in time it was magnified, more powerful, and just as captivating if not more as it was in the future.

She squinted at the young, pink-haired girl on the couch, confusion marking her pretty features, but then a flash of recognition spread across her face and she proceeded to walk briskly across the room. Chibiusa was sure her mouth had been open and she was about to close it when suddenly Usagi's foot got caught at the edge of the embroidered rug and she stumbled, quickly trying valiantly to regain her balance but only managing to grab handfuls of air. It was like watching everything in slow motion, and Chibiusa watched in shock as Usagi fell forward, right on her face with a loud thud. Chibiusa's hand was instinctively in midair, as if in hope to catch her, but she had made no move to stand from the couch. She was completely immobile and she desperately wanted to pinch herself to make sure this wasn't a nightmare.

Almost immediately, Usagi jumped up from the floor and began rubbing her reddening nose. "Ouch," she grumbled, "that one really hurt." She was frowning and she seemed to be mumbling to herself. She then looked up and gave Chibiusa a big smile. "But don't worry, I'm fine."

All Chibiusa could do was stare dumbly, her mouth still hanging open in disbelief. "Are you sure you're okay?" she managed to stammer out. A fall like that most certainly would have given her a concussion.

"Completely," Usagi replied, waving her small hand dismissively. "It happens all the time. This is nothing compared to my other falls."

Chibiusa blinked, finally managing to close her mouth tightly. Only a few seconds before, she had been practicing in her mind what she would say to her mother -- her "cousin" once they officially met, but now her mind was completely blank. She was absolutely terrified.

Usagi smiled reassuringly, seeming to notice the discomfort in Chibiusa's face. "My mom told me you would be coming," she began to explain quickly, "I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to see you this morning but I've been anxious all day." She walked and stood directly in front of Chibiusa, bowing. "I'm Usagi and I am so happy to finally meet you."

Chibiusa slowly stood up, trying to keep her trembling body steady. She bowed quickly and gave a tight smile. "My name is Usagi, too, but everyone calls me Chibiusa. It's a pleasure to meet you, as well."

It was sort of like looking into a mirror that had become foggy with moisture after one took a long, steaming hot shower. The reflection in the mirror was of the person looking in, but at the same time it wasn't, it was a distorted, blurry version of that individual. So really, if a reflection did not show it's true image, was it an entirely different person? Was that someone perhaps, someone else? Chibiusa liked to think so.The faces were shaped the same, including the eyes, though the color and the amount of lashes differed greatly. The lips were a different shape, Chibiusa's were slightly bigger and more rounder, while Usagi's were small and pretty with a well-defined Cupid's bow. She was also taller and bigger, but not by much. Usagi had always been petite, and Chibiusa, although small too, was more muscular (how, she didn't know, but she was, perhaps it was her walks at night).

Mother and daughter stood facing each other, taking in the resemblances, and the feeling of familiarity and joy. Usagi suddenly stepped forward and embraced Chibiusa warmly, like if they had known each other their entire lives.

Chibiusa closed her eyes, absorbing the warmth of her mother's hug, inhaling the sweet scent of flowers that always seemed to surround her and for one small moment she allowed herself to believe that this was her real mother, that she was back in her time, in her home. Just as quickly as the feeling of content consumed her, it quickly vanished, and she felt a slight tug in her chest at her foolishness. She entangled herself from the embrace, but Usagi held on to her arms.

"You're so beautiful," she said with a smile, making Chibiusa's eyes widen in surprise. "I wish I could be as pretty as you."

Again, Chibiusa was stunned into disbelief. Surely, Usagi had an idea of how beautiful _she_ was and that Chibiusa didn't compare. "You're kidding, right?" Chibiusa asked. "Trust me, Usagi, you are very pretty. You're fine." Maybe she had hit her head in the fall.

Usagi looked down at the floor, biting her lip, allowing her hands to settle at her sides. "How was your trip?" she asked, as they both sat on the couch.

"Um, good," Chibiusa replied, hoping she sounded honest.

"Eh, that was sort of a stupid question," Usagi said, rubbing the back of her neck. "You travel so much, this trip must be like nothing to you."

"I suppose, yes."

The atmosphere became very awkward as the two fifteen-year-old girls silently looked around the room. Chibiusa stared at a finished canvas of a bowl of fruit that Ikuko had painted leaning against a side table filled with various tempera paints and oil pastels. Her grandmother was a fantastic artist and in the future, she would even come to sell some of her homely paintings.

"She loves to paint, draw, sketch, anything," said Usagi, nodding to the various drawings scattered on another table. "I can't even draw decent stick figures." She sighed, not noticing Chibiusa nodding, who knew it was true. "Do you like art?"  
"Yes, a little. I'm pretty good at sketching, but I guess I don't have a real passion or skill for it. I do like it, though."

"What are you good at? What do you like to do?" Usagi asked eagerly.

Chibiusa took a deep breath, she knew these questions were inevitable. "Hmm, well, I like to read and I do best in math and science," she said, seeing Usagi scrunch her nose in distaste. "I like to sometimes play tennis, sometimes I walk or jog. I'm not really one to do outrageous things. I like to stay home, but I can do plenty of outdoor things like hiking." She looked to her mother, who had her complete attention on her. "Actually, that's almost everything about me. I'm not that interesting. I'm just… normal." She shrugged. She figured she should indulge in the truth of her personality since she would be lying about her identity these next few months… or however long she was going to be in this time. She bit the inside of her cheek to not try and think about that.

Usagi laughed. "You're funny. Believe me, you are a _very_ interesting person and definitely not normal -- you're beyond it." She patted Chibiusa on the knee. "I can tell."

Chibiusa frowned. "How?"

Usagi shrugged, looking away towards the window. "I don't know, I just know you are. It's a gift, really, at least that is what grandmother used to say." She shifted on the couch, placing her leg underneath her. "I mean, do you ever just look at someone and know that they are something else? Something special? Like you were supposed to meet them and they will affect your life in a positive way? That's how I feel about you. I can see in your eyes that have a good heart and that everyone you encounter in your life will always remember you." Her light blue eyes stared deep into Chibiusa's stormy blue ones. "We were meant to be related," she grinned, "and definitely meant to be friends."

A thousand feelings and thoughts rushed through her body and Chibiusa at that moment felt like confessing everything to Usagi. She was so different yet so much like how she would be that Chibiusa thought she would cry and she didn't know why. Her mother had always said that, that she could instantly tell if she was going to like a person or not. Chibiusa thought she was just being prematurely judgmental but almost always her suspicions about a person were correct. She wondered if it really was a gift that Usagi had about people or if it was connected to her being Sailor Moon. Either way, she was accurate in her declaration of them being destined to be bonded by blood.

In ways, despite their differences, Chibiusa often did consider her mother her best friend and hardly ever lied to her. When she did, however, surprisingly, it was not very hard. She remembered her father once saying that usually the biggest lies you will ever tell will be to the ones you love the most. She wondered how often her father had lied to her or her mother. To be fair, both of her parents had lied to her, even if it was by omitting the truth of their heroic pasts.

"Yes," Chibiusa finally said, "perhaps we won't just be cousins, but friends as well."

"We will be." Usagi got up and walked to the drawing room entrance. "Come and let's go to my room for privacy. Do you know your way around?" Chibiusa nodded. "Yeah, Shingo should be home soon, he always plays video games at his friends' houses every Friday… have you met him, yet?" Chibiusa shook her head no, trying to imagine what her Uncle Shingo looked like in this time. "Eh, there isn't much to know about him anyway. He's like every other brother -- annoying and exist only to bother their older sisters."

"I don't have any brothers or sisters, so I really don't know." Chibiusa tried not to sound accusing but she didn't always enjoy being an only child.

"Lucky," Usagi sighed dreamily. "I wonder what that's like."

They walked fast, almost running to Usagi's room upstairs. Chibiusa tried to pretend to be interested in the details of the pink-infested room, to give the impression that she had never seen it before, but the love for all things pink and the absolute mess were not foreign to her. Usagi scratched her head trying to cover her embarrassment.

"Sorry for the mess, I just don't always have time to pick it up," she said, folding a pair of pajama pants in a drawer. "My friend Ami says that some of the geniuses of the world were quite messy and that it doesn't truly show the personality of that person." She began to kick some of the clothes to the edge of the room. "But I think she was just trying to be nice. Plus, I'm far from being a genius."

"My mom's the same way, so I'm used to it. She calls me a neat-freak," Chibiusa commented softly.

"Really?" Usagi asked in surprise. "Aunt Setsuna seems like she's so tidy and organized and clean."

"Appearances tend to be deceiving." Chibiusa looked away out the window, the afternoon sun casting a soft glow. She didn't want to talk about her mother, real or fake.

"That is something I definitely believe." Usagi was now sitting on the edge of her bed, patting the space next to her for Chibiusa to sit down. "If I believed what others said or how they appeared, I wouldn't have the best friends that I have now. They are the proof of what you just said."

"Tell me about your friends. Have you known them long?" Chibiusa asked, sitting next to her on the bed.

Usagi pursed her lips, looking at the ceiling in contemplation. "I've known them for over a year now but I feel like I've known them my whole life."

"Oh?"  
"Yes, it's like -- well, I can't explain it, but believe me when I say they are the best!" Her eyes lit up excitedly. "In fact, you can meet them this afternoon if you like. One of them, Minako, she's having a birthday celebration tonight and she told me to tell you about it, if you're interested. Would you like to go? So many of us from school will be there."

"I--" Chibiusa's heart sped up and the dizziness she had experienced earlier overcame her once again. Slowly integrating herself into this world, this other time, to the time of her parents as adolescents was _not _what she had in mind. Being thrust into a party where everyone would no doubt gather was an entirely different matter. Obviously, Setsuna had known exactly where she had placed her in this time and she was beginning to become suspicious of this particular point in time. Usagi had said a party…

"Chibiusa? Chibiusa, are you okay?" Usagi was waving a hand in front of her face. "Are you all right? That's the second time you've sort of spaced out on me."  
Chibiusa blinked. "A party? You said one of your friends is going to have a party?"

Usagi smiled warmly. "Yes, my friend, Minako. She's turning sixteen and she's really --" Usagi made a clicking noise with her tongue. "Minako likes to put on a show." She shook her head. "I can't think of the word, Ami said it the other day…"

"Ostentatious?" Chibiusa supplied.

"Yes, that's the one. Minako is ostentatious and she is incredibly nice and really knows how to have fun. All my closest friends will be there and they are also excited to meet you." She raised her dark eyebrows in hope.

"I--" Chibiusa didn't understand why she hesitated but something in the back of her mind poked her to remember the importance of Usagi's words. She was fully aware of Minako's dominating presence at every single festivity or special occasion they attended, and it appeared that in this time, things were no different. Still, as much as she wanted to say no, since Chibiusa didn't particularly like parties, though she knew it was important for her to attend. She smiled graciously. "Sure," she said, "That would be great."

"Wonderful!" Usagi exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly. "It doesn't start for a couple of hours, but by then I'm sure you'll be more relaxed and we can get ready," she added with a wink while rummaging through her closet.

Chibiusa's cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "I don't m-mean to be," she stuttered.

"Don't worry about it," Usagi waved it off. "It's normal for you to feel like that. You're taking it pretty well actually. If I was in your position, I would be crying like a baby."

Chibiusa couldn't deny that, her mother seemed to have an infinite amount of tears. As a rule, they did not keep tragic movies in the house.

As they continued to speak and "get to know" each other, Chibiusa couldn't help but notice her mother's extremely cheerful attitude. That wasn't to say that she was highly different from her future persona, yet there had obviously been a great change before then. Her mother, despite having the biggest heart out everyone she knew, was rather cautious of the world, as if afraid that it would sting at the most inopportune moment. If anything, she was a shadow of this beautiful, bubbly girl that no force could ever destroy. It all of a sudden saddened her, and Chibiusa once again felt like crying, not really sure why, but knew that this change in her mother was one of the reasons she was here in this time in the first place. After the brief moment of calm that Usagi had bestowed upon her, the fear she had been inundated earlier returned full-force.

The hours passed by quickly, and before Chibiusa could take it in, she was thrust once again into an unfamiliar world. For a small moment she recalled the times she had begged to know of this particular time in her parents' past, yet now, she wanted nothing to do with it.

* * *

_**A/N:** I must admit, it was a little difficult writing this mother-daughter scene. I wanted it to be more awkward, but as I wrote it, it ran smoothly. Strange._

_Anywho, reviews? Please? No?_


End file.
